Don't Rub the Lamp!
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: Follow the journey of orphans Sarah and Lisa as they are magically whisked away into the wonderful world of Agrabah. There, they meet up with Aladdin. With his help can they find hope, happiness and maybe even love? Follows the first Aladdin movie.
1. Chapter 1

"….Julie's a bitch."

I mumbled that statement over and over to myself as I reached into my bag and pulled out a cigarette pack and leaned over so the smoke would blow out the bus window.

"I completely agree Sarah." Said Lisa as she took the cigarette pack from my hand, crushed it, through it in the barf bag in front of her, and handed me a pack of gummy bears.

I growled in frustration, but accepted the gummy bears anyway.

My name is Sarah Williams. I am 21 years old, go to a college, and am one messed up person.

I was born the only child to Vivian and Luke Williams. My parents weren't poor, but they weren't necessarily rich either. They were…well off. I was one of those kids that were spoiled, but disciplined. If I wanted something, I usually got it. But if I smarted off to my mom, I got spanked and sent to my room.

I guess I had a pretty regular childhood. My mom was on the PTA and my dad was head of his division in his company. But there was one thing that set me apart from a lot of the other kids. That was Disney.

Now, I know that all kids like Disney…But I took it to an extreme. I had every single Disney movie imaginable. I watched all of them over and over until I had each line and song memorized. But no Disney movie was closer to me than Aladdin. I LOVED Aladdin. I swear, every year for Halloween, I went as a Genie. No, not Jasmine. A GENIE! I didn't want to be Jasmine, as cool as I thought she was. I wanted to be a genie.

As I said, I had a pretty normal childhood. The pre-teen years were pretty nice, too. But everything changed when I turned 13.

It was a week after my 13th birthday. I was walking home from school, ready to show my mom and dad the A I had gotten on my Math test. As I walked, I was very aware of the pressure in my ears. As a present for my 13th birthday, my parents had given me my grandmothers sapphire stud earrings. I loved them so much; I swore I would never take them off. So far, I have kept my promise.

I continued my trek to my house, happy as songbird; humming 'Friend Like Me'. That is, until I saw my front door. I was off its hinges.

Someone had broken into my house.

Being the smart little thing I was, I ran head first into my house.

The first sensation to hit my senses was the smell of blood. I looked down, and I will never forget what I saw.

There lay my parents. My father had a bullet through his head. My mother was cut to pieces. Both were dead.

At seeing my parents did, I did the only thing I knew to do…I screamed.

"Well, well, well…Looky what we have here."

I looked up to see a group of 3 men in black masks.

I was in such shock that I didn't even move when they grabbed me and forced me to the ground. While two of them held me, the third pulled out a knife that was covered in blood…My mother's blood.

He grinned sadistically as he held the knife at eye level to me.

"Come on, pretty face. Scream for us again."

I didn't make a sound. I couldn't. Anger at my 'defiance' was apparent on his face. He raised his knife and slashed me over my left eye.

I screamed then.

I don't know weather it was the pain, the shock, or both, but after that moment I passed out.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed. At first, I was scared because I couldn't remember anything. I remember screaming out for my Momma.

The head doctor came in and told me what had happened.

The men who had attacked my parents were drunk, high, and 'looking for some fun'. So, they chose my house to wreak havoc on. My parents were, of course, home. So, they shot my dad, tortured, raped, and then killed my mom. That's when I came in.

I passed out after they cut my eye. After I was out, the doctor told me that they raped me and were about to kill me when the police found us.

The men were immediately put in jail and I was immediately brought to the hospital.

They ran tests on me to make sure I would live.

I would.

They then made sure I was not pregnant from the rape.

I wasn't.

After that, I was still unconscious. They made sure I would stay like that and went in and preformed surgery on my eye. I would be able to see same as before from my left eye, but the scar would always be there.

After that, I still wouldn't wake up. They think I went into a comma like state due to shock.

Regardless of the reason, I was out for a month.

I had missed my own parent's funeral.

They had sold most all my stuff, except a few clothes and what was on my person, to help pay for the funeral.

I would get my parents social security. But, like all cases, it wouldn't be mine until I was 18.

I was sent to a foster family.

That's when I made sure my life was hell.

I started 'acting up'. You know…Smoking (which I eventually got addicted to), drinking…I never touched illegal drugs, though, out of respect for my parents. I made shit grades in school. My 3.5 GPA dropped to a 1.7. I would never respect the house rules of my foster homes. I would yell back and be disrespectful to my 'parents'. I acted like a bat out of hell.

I passed from family to family. I made no differentiation between them. I was bitter and scared. All these people wanted from me were the social security check. I knew perfectly well what I was doing. I knew that I was wrong. And I always felt guilty for it…But I guess I felt like if I got foster parents, and I liked them, I would be trying to replace my real parents.

Finally when I turned 16, the government put me in an orphanage permanently. This is exactly what I wanted. It was also exactly what I needed.

This is where I met Lisa.

Lisa and her twin brother, Sam, had been abandoned at birth. They had lived their entire life at the orphanage. No foster parents had ever wanted them.

It was in this life that Lisa was raised. Drugs, sex, and alcohol was an everyday thing for her. She did everything short of crack. Sam did everything.

There were only two things that Lisa found true comfort in; her brother and painting. Lisa was a beautiful painter. Whatever money she didn't spend on drugs, she spent on painting supplies

Sam dies when they were 13 from drug overdose.

Having the only one to ever love her ripped out of her life so quickly, Lisa realized that she needed to make a change. She went to rehab and gave everything up cold turkey. To this day, the only thing she still did was drink. And then, only wine on special occasion. She may have done just about everything, but one thing she was NOT was an alcoholic.

When she came back, she was not necessarily Mary Sue, but she wasn't Roxanne anymore either. She was a mentor; someone who had been to hell in a hand basket and was making it out okay.

Lisa was just what I needed. We met and became almost instant friends. She saw what I was going through and wanted to help me.

She did.

When we turned 18, she got accepted into Bradley Academy for the Visual Arts. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing her, so I spent a shit load of my parent's social security and bought my way in after her.

That's how much I need her.

She made me stop hating and taught me to love again.

She's my family now.

She made me stop smoking; something that still vexes me. While I don't smoke on a regular basis anymore, sometimes I get thrown into a situation where I HAVE to have a cigarette.

Such as being trapped on a bus for 2 hours on the way to the state Art Museum with my worst enemy.

Julie.

She was a roommate (briefly) with Lisa and me. She is a valedictorian bitch. She starts rumors, is a thief, and is just as twofaced as can be.

And now, I was stuck on a bus headed to the State Art Museum.

"I really want a cigarette." I whined as I stuffed a few gummy bears in my mouth.

"I know, Sarah. Eat your gummy bears," said Lisa, not looking up from her book.

"Gee, I love you too, Lisa."

Lisa glanced up at that and gave a sweet smile.

"Here, I have something that'll make you forget all about that damned cigarette."

"What, a Hershey Bar?" I asked in a bored tone.

"No, something better."

I perked up at this. Something better than chocolate?

Lisa dug through her splatter pained messenger bag and pulled out her portable DVD player and a familiar DVD.

"Aladdin! Yay Genie!" I squealed, suddenly hyper.

We got a few stares and heard a few people _(coughJuliecough)_ mumble 'freaks'. But we didn't care. We had our joint obsession…Aladdin!


	2. At the Museum

**(A/N): Okay readers…all 9 of you, here's the next to chapters to this story. This one and chapter 3 do not, unfortunately, have any characters from Aladdin in them. But do not fear, my dears! They will start making appearances in the 4****th**** Chapter. You just must be patient! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**To IrishBeerIsGood**: Lol…I like your toast. And thanks for editing and reviewing! Here's your next chapter!

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! And I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter!

**To NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak: **Yep! I love Genie too! Your story actually sparked my imagination and inspired me to write this story. So, congrats; you were my muse! And you are not disturbed!...If you are, then I'm just as disturbed as you...Okay, not a good example...Anyhow, enjoy these next two chapters!

_Disclaimer: I own only Lisa, Sarah, and Julie. And of course, the plot_

* * *

Lisa and I had been in the museum (looking at art, discussing art, and basically LIVING art) for about 3 hours now. 

And I had to pee.

"Okay, seriously, where is the bathroom around here?" I asked.

"Uhh…Sarah?"

I looked at my counter-part and saw her point a slender, pale finger. I followed the invisible line to the wall opposite us and the sign that said "Restrooms".

"Eh…hehehe…I'm dumb."

"I know."

I fake-glared at her, and stuck my nose up in the air. I purposely walked across the way, shaking my hips profusely.

"Ha! Nice impression of Julie, Sarah!" Lisa called.

I threw a smile over my shoulder at her, flipping my neck length, layered, honey brown hair in the process. She just laughed harder at my idiocy.

I reached the bathroom door and, of course, opened it. My eyes widened in shock.

Jeeze! I thought this was a bathroom; not a broom closet! This room was tiny!

"Itty-bitty living space." I mumbled to myself.

There was no way both me and my big ass book-bag were fitting into that small ass bathroom.

I twirled my grandmother's earrings in my ear as I glanced from left to right on the outside of the door. I then glanced back; Lisa had wandered off to look at an exhibit. Other than that, I saw no one. I decided it couldn't hurt to leave my bag right outside the door. I mean, I had nothing valuable in there.

I shrugged off my bag and set it close to the side of the door. Then I walked into the tight bathroom.

After I had finished, I opened the door to see Lisa, with her back to me, yelling. I looked in her line of vision and saw a blur of pink and blonde disappear behind the doorway that lead to the parking lot.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"THAT was Julie and her cronies. I came to tell you that the bus was leaving in 10 minutes and found them huddled around the bathroom. I figured they were here to hassle you, so I came over. I had to pull out a few extensions, but I got them to leave."

I laughed at my friend.

"What would I do without you, Lisa?"

"Smoke a pack a day and drink yourself straight."

"…Good answer."

Once we were done laughing our asses off, we headed out to the bus.

* * *

**(A/N):** **Review please!**


	3. OhmyGod!

**(A/N) And…On with chapter 3!**

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Sarah and Lisa._

* * *

I slid off my jacket and threw it carelessly in the corner of my and Lisa's room. 

I walked over to my bed, put my bag on the floor, and laid down with my feet dangling off the edge.

Lisa soon followed after me. After she relieved herself of her jacket and bag, she sat down at the computer and silently started typing.

That's one of the many things I love about my and Lisa's relationship. We don't feel compelled to talk to each other whenever we're together. We're content enough with our friendship to be happy with just..being together.

I eventually sat up and looked at the clock. It was 8:30pm. I still had to write an Art Theory paper.

I groaned out loud.

"Tell me again, Lisa, oh friend o' mine, why I decided to take Art Theory?"

"You thought it'd be an easy A."

"Ahh..."

I sighed dejectedly and went for my book bag.

When I picked it up, it seemed heaver than before. I shrugged and blamed it on my exhaustion and the fact the I didn't want to do my paper.

That is...until I opened the bag.

"HOLY HELL!"

Lisa fell out of the computer chair at my out burst. I was on my feet, running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"What the hell, Sarah?"

I stopped my rampage and pointed wordlessly to my bag. I was shaking and I'm sure my eyes were as wide as dinner plates. With my hazel green eyes, I must have looked like a lunatic.

Lisa got up from her position on the floor and walked over to my bag. Opening it up, she looked inside.

"Oh. My. God."

Lisa reached in to my bag and pulled out the object of our fear.

It was an artifact from the museum.

The artifact itself was not that impressive. It was just your typical Arabian oil lamp. It was bronze, with a rust design on the lid. It didn't look like anything valuable or important.

But still...it was MUSEUM PROPERTY. AND IT WAS IN MY BAG!!

"How the hell did it get in there?" I asked.

Lisa's blue eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Julie," she muttered darkly.

"You don't think she would...?"

"Not a doubt in my mind. She and her clones were gathered around the door to the bathroom; right around where your BOOK BAG was! That little..."

A stream of indistinguishable curses flew from Lisa's mouth. I, in the mean time, was doing what I did best...PANICKING!

"OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod.OhmyGod! What am I gonna do! I can't take it back, they'll think I stole it! If I keep it, I DID steal it! Oh my God! I can't go to jail! Lisa, I'M GONNA GO TO JAIL!"

"SARAH! BREATHE!"

Lisa had stood up and was now holding me by the shoulder with her free hand. In the other, she held the lamp.

"Look, lets just sit down and we'll work this out. Just like we always do. Don't go crazy on me."

Lisa pushed me down on her bed and sat next to me. We both looked down at the lamp.

"You know, if Julie was trying to frame you, she could've at least stolen something a bit more worthwhile. This is just...blah."

I was now somewhat calm and took a closer look at the artifact. I realized something.

"You know what Lisa, this looks a lot like Genie's lamp."

Lisa looked at me incredulously.

"You're obsessed!"

"No! Seriously! Look at it. It's almost an exact replica."

She looked at it again.

"I'm either as crazy as you...or you're right. It does look just like Aladdin's lamp."

I cleared my throat.

"It's GENIE'S lamp, thank you very much."

Lisa raised her eyebrow at my correction. I don't understand why. After all, it WAS Genie's lamp. He lived in it for 10,000+ years...

"I wonder what would happen if I rubbed it." Lisa commented slyly.

Deciding to go along with the joke, I shouted out

"No! Don't do it Lisa! DON'T RUB THE LAMP!"

Lisa gave me her signature maniac grin and started rubbing the lamp.

Nothing happened.

"Awwww, looks like you wont get to meet the object of your obsession today, Sarah."

"Poo!"

We both laughed at that, the anxiousness from the previous moments gone.

But then a whole new anxiety crept on us as we saw the blue, sparkly smoke rise from out of the lamp.

I watched in horror as the blue smoke leaked more and more out of the lamp until it had a snake-like quality. It started winding itself around Lisa and me until we were completely engulfed. Then, it picked us up off the bed.

We both called out at the same time as we were sucked out of our dorm room and into the lamp.

"SHIIIIIT!"

* * *

**(A/N):** **Review**


	4. Sand and Guards are BAD

**(A/N): Alright wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter! I'll try to get number four up this weekend as well, but no promises. I have auditions all week next week and I'm a nervous wreck! Anyway, so as not to bore you beautiful people with my personal life, I'll answer the fabulous reviewers and be on with the story!**

**To ****Luiz4200**: I shall keep updates coming ASAP. I'm glad you like reading my story and I'm glad you reviewed! Unfortunately, Julie is not arrested, but she is the girls kinda forget about her due to their current situation.

**To NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak**: Yeah…the girls were sucked into the lamp…In this next chapter you'll get to see what happens to them. And I'm glad you love my story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Have fun reading!

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005**: Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****wesleylover213**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I own only Lisa, Sarah, and the plot.**_

_

* * *

_

The first thing I became aware of when I came to was sand…lots of sand….in my mouth.

"Blech! God!"

I spit out my mouth full of sand and sat up, looking around.

There was Lisa, still unconscious on the ground…That was covered in sand…WHY WAS THERE SO MUCH SAND!

Memory flooded back to me.

"Shit! The Lamp!"

I started digging around in the sand, but to no avail. The lamp was gone.

"Lisa!"

I shook my best friend, trying to get her up.

"Lisa, wake up!"

She finally opened her eyes. Only to immediately close them and scream

"AHHH! THE SUN! IT BURNS!"

"We've got worse things to worry about than that, Lisa. The Lamp…IS GONE! And I don't know where the hell we are!"

Lisa shot up from her position on the ground and looked at me.

"Please…tell me you're kidding."

"No can do. Lisa, we're screwed."

Lisa let out a breath and looked around. Deciding I didn't want to stay seated any longer I stood up and stretched. Unfortunately, gravity had different ideas. As I leaned back, I felt like an invisible force pull me back, and I went tumbling down the hill that Lisa and I had been perched on.

"Sarah! What the hell are you doing?"

I heard Lisa voice get fainter and fainter as I rolled more and more down the hill. When I finally stopped rolling, for a moment I just laid there, praying that fate would be nice enough to let my life not get any worse. When I lifted my head, I couldn't tell whether fate was cruel or saintly.

There, in front of me was a very familiar looking street with a large palace in the back. I was staring down the street of Agrabah.

I heard Lisa come running down the hill and stop beside me. I stood up and looked over to see her staring with her jaw dropped.

"Are we where I think we are?"

"I think so."

I looked down the street.

"Do you think we should go in?"

Lisa glanced over at me.

"I don't think we have a choice."

I nodded. At the same time, we both took a step into the town.

We walked a good 15 minutes before we saw anyone else. That was when we reached the market place. People stared at us as we passed. At first I wondered why. But then, glancing down at my black hole-y jeans and forest green tank top, I didn't really wonder anymore.

"Uh…Lisa…I think we may need some different clothes."

"You think? But we don't have any money!"

"I realize that… Come on, we gotta get out the public eye…Let's go down this ally."

I took Lisa's hand (much to her dismay) and lead her down the empty alleyway. I leaned against the wall and Lisa sat down next to me.

"How the heck did we get here?" I said.

"Isn't that obvious, Sarah? The Lamp sucked us in!"

"…Oh God! We're Mary Sues!"

Lisa smacked my leg and hissed at me

"Listen to me, Sarah. We are NOT Mary Sues. When's the last time a Mary Sue was an orphan with a drug and/or smoking problem?"

"…True…."

Silence for about five minutes.

"Random thought…" I started off.

"Yeah?"

"Where in the timeline of the plot do you think we are?"

"Huh?"

"You know….What's happening? Are Aladdin and Jasmine married yet? Has Jafar been defeated? Is Aladdin even BORN yet?"

After I had finished that statement, a body landed in front of us. The person stood up straight from the jump and there, standing in front of us, was a tall boy in torn up beige pants and a purple vest, with a monkey on his shoulder.

It was Aladdin.

"Well…that answers your question."

He cocked his head, curiously at us.

"Where is that street rat!?!"

"I saw him jump into that ally!"

Lisa and I looked to where the voices came from and saw guards coming up the street, and heading strait for us.

"Oh man!"

We looked over to see Aladdin panicking. Abu was now on the ground beside him, hopping up and down and making very freaked out noises.

Lisa looked around frantically and spotted a blanket that lay abandoned blanket in the corner. I looked closely at her and could see the light of a plan in her light blue eyes.

She grabbed Aladdin by the arm and shoved him and Abu on the ground (despite their objections) and covered them with the blanket until they were no longer visible.

Then, she positioned me kneeling on the ground in front of them. Knowing better then to contradict her, I went with it.

"Sarah, start sobbing uncontrollably." Lisa told me as she stood behind me with her hands on my shoulders.

I cried as loudly as I could as the guards stepped into the ally.

"What's going on here?" the head one demanded of us.

"Please, sir." Lisa said sweetly.

…I didn't know she was capable of 0that…

"My friend's dog has just died and she is mourning his death…"

That was my que.

"OH, SPARKY!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG!? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I threw myself dramatically on top of the lump that was Aladdin and Abu. I heard them let out a grunt and I covered my laughter with more sobbing.

"Uh…We're sorry…We thought we saw a…never mind. Men! Move out!"

I kept sobbing a few more moments after they had left, to make sure they were out of ear shot. When I was sure they were, I sat up and pulled the blanket off of Aladdin and Abu.

I smiled at them.

"Sorry, boys. I had to make it convincing."

Lisa just let out the laughter I'm sure she had been holding in the entire time.

"That's…okay. Thanks for helping us!"

I stood up and helped Aladdin up to his feet.

"Is there anyway I can thank you?"

Lisa and I exchanged a glance.

"Well, you see..." Lisa started.

"We're not from around here and we kinda got abandoned…with no money…Do you have any idea where we could stay for a while?"

Aladdin looked down at in thought. Abu nodded his head vigorously as if to say

'Let's do it.'

"Well…You two could always stay with Abu and me. We don't have much, but…it's still better than staying out here."

"You would do that?"

I feigned innocence. Lisa and I had known Aladdin, the original diamond in the rough, would not let two kind hearted girls stay out in the street.

"Sure! I mean, you helped us, so it's only fair we help you."

"Well, thanks. That's really sweet." I answered.

"Yeah, we'll only stay as long as we need to." Lisa said.

"No need! Stay as long as you like. As long as you help me and Abu with our…ahem…business…"

Lisa and I laughed and Aladdin soon joined us.

"Okay! Lead the way!" I said.

We started walking to his hideout, every now and again dodging the guards.

"By the way, I'm Aladdin. And this is Abu."

Abu made a noise that sounded something like a 'hello' and climbed up on Lisa's shoulder.

"My names Lisa."

"And I'm Sarah."

With our introductions made, Lisa, Aladdin, Abu, and I all climbed up the ladder into Aladdin's home and into our new lives.

* * *

**(A/N):** **Reviews are always loved and welcome, but no flames!**


	5. The Movie Starts

**(A/N): Ello readers! Long time no see! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up. But you know…'Tis the season. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Review please!**

**To ****Luiz4200: **Glad you think it's funny! And I guess you'll find out if they become real thieves or not in this next chapter! Thanks for reading!

**To IrishBeerIsGood: **Thank you my kind editor for reviewing. You are a inspiration to editors everwhere. And now that I've finished this next chapter, please don't kill me with your foam nunchucks.

**To NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak: **I'm happy to have made you laugh! Please keep reviewing!

_Discalimer: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the plot._

* * *

"Helloooo Uncle Max!!!!!" 

I leaned against the fruit cart and gave a wide, stupid smile.

"For the last time young lady, I am not your Uncle Max!"

The large cart owner came over and looked at me in exasperated annoyance.

"Ohhh…Uncle Martin?"

The cart owner growled at me and I smiled back innocently. This was a routine for us. I dare not look, for fear of being caught, but I knew Lisa was behind the owner, slipping fruits into her sack.

Lisa and I had been living in Agrabah for about a year now. Aladdin had done well in teaching us the ways of Street Rat. We did so well, in fact, that we went out on our own and did individual work.

Every other day I would come to this cart and act like a crazy person (I was getting rather good at that), thus distracting the cart owner while Lisa took what we needed. We all had one basic rule when it came to our 'business': we never took anything we didn't need.

The only time I can ever remember us stealing something that wasn't food was the first day we started.

_**Flashback**_

"You're going to attract a lot of attention in those clothes and if you're going to be a street rat, that's the exact thing you DON'T want to do. So, let's get you some new clothes." said Aladdin.

He told Lisa and me to wait a ways down the street from the cart where they sold clothes. After a few seconds of waiting, Aladdin came tearing down the street with Abu at his heels, a bundle of beige clothes in his arms, and the cart owners right on his tail.

"Go go go go go!"

We didn't have to be told twice. We started running down the street as fast as our legs could carry us.

_**End of Flashback**_

So now, we wore matching dresses with head scarves. It took a while to get used to not wearing shoes, but we eventually did.

Aladdin had been nothing but kind to us and had become, ultimately, family. He told us about his mother's death and that he had never known his father.

Omitting the fact that we were from a different universe and tweaking it so it wouldn't seem too unusual, Lisa and I told him about our respective pasts.

We all just seemed to blend well together. To me Aladdin was the brother I never had and to Lisa it was like she had Sam back.

And right now, our brother was probably running from the guards somewhere.

As I continued my dialogue with 'Uncle Max', I felt a distinct brush on my back. This was my signal to end the conversation and get the hell out of there.

"Well, Uncle Maddy, it was great talking to you!"

"I AM NOT YOUR UNCLE!"

I heard him scream at me as I skipped merrily down the road. After I was sure I was out of his view, I ducked into an alley and started making my way through the alleyways to our meeting place.

After every 'job', Aladdin, Lisa, and I all met up in the alley were we first met.

As I approached our alley, I saw Lisa with her back turned to me. I snuck quietly behind her and, leaning in close to her ear, I whispered the words I knew always made her jump out of her skin:

"Sweeney's coming."

After Lisa jumped and let out a strangled shriek, she turned to me and hit me roughly on the arm.

"That wasn't funny, Sarah!"

"I thought it was."

Instead of a snappy come back, Lisa just glared at me, her light blue eyes becoming slits.

I shrugged, used to the look, and sat down against the wall. Lisa, still sulking, slid down a few feet away from me.

"So, where's Aladdin?"

Lisa looked at me.

"I don't know. He should be here by now."

We then heard a crash and a squish a little ways away from the alley. We looked up just in time to see Aladdin gently floating down on a carpet with Abu on his shoulder.

"Hello girls!" he said as he sat down beside us.

Abu climbed up on my shoulder.

"Hey Aladdin."

"Nice entry."

He smiled at us and pulled out a loaf of bread, broke it into fours, and handed each of us a piece.

"And now Abu, ladies, we feast!"

We all giggled slightly and were about to dig in, when Aladdin's eyes got fixed on something across from us.

I looked up and saw 4 children digging through trash. I recognized two of the children as children from the movie. But who were the other two?

_'Think about it you dummy!'_ My mind told me. _'There are four of you now! Of course there will be two more kids!'_

I could almost hear the light bulb over my head light up. This was it! The movie was starting! And Lisa and I were a part of it.

I glanced quickly over to Lisa. I could see the recognition and realization on her face.

Aladdin caught my eye and gave me a 'Well, what else is there to do?' look. I nodded gently and stood.

Aladdin looked to Abu and Abu defiantly took a big bite out of his bread.

I looked to Lisa and she gave me a 'Are you shitting me?' look.

I rolled my eyes and Aladdin sighed as we walked over to the kids.

"Here."

Aladdin offered the oldest looking girl his bread and I offered mine to the youngest.

They both hesitated.

"Go on, take it." Aladdin told the girl.

She took his bread and he affectionately ruffled her hair.

The girl I was offering my bread to was a little less trusting.

"Go on, love. It's safe."

The girl looked up at me quickly.

"My momma used to call me love, but she's in heaven now."

I nodded sadly.

"My mom's in heaven too."

"I never even knew my mom." said Lisa as she kneeled next to me and offered the third child her bread.

Hearing that we were fellow orphans, the kids were a bit more trusting and took our bread. I kissed the littlest girl on the head and walked away.

Lisa just waved goodbye to the children and followed me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Abu get up and go over to the kids, offering his bread to the fourth one. I smiled to myself and looked over to Lisa.

She wouldn't make eye contact which told me that she was very emotional right now. I looked over to find Aladdin walking into a crowed of people.

"I hate this scene." I whispered to myself.

I went to Aladdin's side to watch the spectacle. Abu ran up beside me and got on Aladdin' shoulder.

Lisa came up and stood next to me, with her arm around my shoulder. I looked over to her and nodded.

We had talked about this moment a couple of months ago.

_**Flashback**_

Lisa and I sat alone in our new home. Aladdin was out 'running errands' which gave us the perfect opportunity to talk.

"So what are we going when the movie starts?"

Lisa didn't have to ask what I meant by that. I was sure she was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know. I don't think we should change anything major. That could be disastrous. But I don't think we should just blow it off either."

"I know what you mean…"

We sat in silence for a bit. Then I came up with an idea.

"What if we were…you know…a part of the movie."

"Huh?"

"What if we went along with everything as if we didn't know what was happening, and actually became characters."

"You don't think that will totally mess up the plot?"

"No, because we won't change anything major. We'll make sure Aladdin gets thrown into prison, meets Genie, and all that good stuff. We won't change it, but we'll become a part of it. Really, this is the only logical thing to do."

"Yeah. We can't just leave Aladdin. He's like family now. And we can't stick with him and expect NOT to be in the story."

"Right. Besides, why would we be sent here if it wasn't to have some type of effect?"

"Good point. So, it's settled then? Become characters?"

"Yep."

More silence.

"You just wanna screw Genie, Sarah."

_**End of Flashback**_

I came back to myself in time to see the Arabian fop riding his horse.

"On his way to the palace I suppose," on person said.

"Another suitor for the princess," another answered.

Aladdin looked at him in awe while it was everything I could do to keep from throwing up.

Just then, two of the four kids from before went running out in front of the horse. The fop stopped his horse abruptly and looked at them in disgust. He raised his whip to hit them.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!"

Before the last syllable left his mouth, Aladdin and I were in the street. Aladdin had stopped the whip with his arm and I held the children to me.

"Run." I whispered to them. They took off and I watched the scene in front of me.

"I'll teach you some manners!" the fop growled at Aladdin, kicking him into the mud.

I ran next to him on one side and Lisa was on his other. We helped him sit up then Lisa helped Abu.

Aladdin, not one to be shown up looked at us and smirked.

"Look at that Abu, girls. It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends."

I covered my mouth quickly to keep from laughing while Lisa just shook her head.

'I forgot that line' I thought.

The fop turned sharply around to glare at us.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat. You'll die a street rat. And only you're fleas…and maybe your whores, will mourn you."

My jaw dropped and Lisa shot up. Aladdin was already at the door, and banged on it with fury.

Aladdin took a step back from the doors and we walked over to him. Lisa slung her arm around him and I took his hand.

"I'm not worthless…and I don't have fleas."

He then scratched his head. Realizing what he was doing, he looked down in defeat.

"And we're not whores." Lisa said to him, "So forget about it."

"Yeah Aladdin." I added, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Aladdin responded with a sigh.

"Come on guys, let's go home."

Abu jumped on his shoulder and we started our track home.

* * *

**(A/N): Alright, beautiful peoples! Reviews make updates happen! Love you!**


	6. Of songs and hair

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I hope you all had a great holiday! Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, but I hope it'll tide you over until the next one. Have fun reading!**

**To ****IrishBeerIsGood: **I am aware that you are not afraid of Sweeney. However, if I snuck up behind you, all ninja like, and whispered that in you ear in my demonic voice, I think you would jump. Thanks for editing!

**To Invader Nyx: **I'm glad you thought it was funny. I love making people laugh. Yeah, I can't wait to write my Genie/OC-ness. Genie is such an awesome character and I can't believe there are so few stories with him. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

**To NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak: **I'm glad you like my story. Yeah, it was kinda hard to get updates up during the season. But, it's over now and I can get pumping on this story. And you need to get cracking on your story too! Keep reviewing!

_Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Lisa, and the plot._

_Note: All lyrics will be in bold and italic print_

* * *

Aladdin, Abu, Lisa, and I were all on our way home. 

_'Okay…Now what? Is he going to sing? Is there going to be music?' _I thought.

Just then, I heard the music and it started.

**_"Riff raff…_**

**_street rat…_**

**_I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer."_**

_'Guess that answers my question.'_

After that one verse, Aladdin seemed to stop. Lisa and I really didn't know what to do, so we stayed quiet.

When we got home, he started again.

**_"Would they see a poor boy? _**

**_No sir-ee."_**

Abu hopped up onto his bed and slid off his hat. Lisa and I just stood by and watched as Aladdin tucked him in and leaned out our window, looking at the beauty of the palace.

_**"They'd find out...**_

_**there's so much more...**_

_**to me."**_

Aladdin took in a breath and told us:

"Someday Abu, Lisa, Sarah…things are going to change. We'll be rich…live in a palace…and never have any troubles at all."

I stood up and laid my hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"We know Aladdin. We know you want a better life for us. Just try not to stress, okay?"

"Yeah," Lisa added, coming on his other side. "You gotta keep up the business, remember? How can you run from the guards if you're stressing over something as trivial as our future?"

Aladdin let out a small smile and nodded.

"Well, g'night bro."

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Yeah, night Aladdin."

"Goodnight Lisa."

Having said our goodnights, Lisa and I walked behind the make-shift curtain we had made to separate our room from Aladdin's.

It was nothing special, just a rope with a blanket hung over it, but it did its job.

I walked over to my 'bed' and took off my head scarf and started running a comb that was missing quite a few teeth through my hair.

It was weird how I worked my hair. I could never stand it to be longer than my shoulders. But I had no money to go to the barbers….

…Did they even have barbers in Agrabah?...

Anyway, I digress. Whenever my hair got to long for my liking, I simply pulled out a dagger that Aladdin had...ahem…found for me and cut it off myself; giving it a very jagged (what people from my time might call punk-ish) look.

As far as the dagger is concerned, Aladdin told me that it was an essential. Street rats or not, Lisa and I were 'exotic' looking women, who men might wish to take advantage of.

As I sat brushing my hair, I watched Lisa as she took off her head scarf and sat in her place.

She never brushed her hair, and was therefore acquiring dread-locks. Some people can't pull off the look, but I think she did it very well.

Lisa pulled out a stick from in the corner and started tracing designs in the dust on the floor. If there was one thing Lisa missed about our time, it was her art.

I watched her sadly and, knowing better than to disturb her, laid down and tried to get to sleep.

After all, in a couple of days, I could be meeting Genie…

If I was capable of such things, I would let out a fangirl squeal.

* * *

**(A/N): REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!**


	7. The 3 diamonds and Guards are a pain

**(A/N):** Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long to get this next chapter up. I had this thing typed and ready to go a week ago, but my computer lost the file. Therefore, I had to type the WHOLE THING OVER AGAIN! Don'tcha hate it when technology backfires on you?

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

**To NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak: **I enjoy your random outbursts. They make responding worth while. But babe, you need to get crackin' on your Genie/OC fic! Keep reading and reviewing!

**To ****Luiz4200**: I shall do the best that I can. Really, it shouldn't be that different so long as Lisa and Sarah can keep their mouths shut.

**To ****Berria:** Thank you, thank you! You are too kind! I'll try to update quicker!

**To ****MCI:** Aww! I'm glad you think it's cool. And to answer your question, yes. I actually started this story with the intention of writing one for 2 and 3. I've also got a few onshot's planed out as filler for in between them. So, this is basically going to be a full out series. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot! Don't sue! I'm broke!_

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Lisa and I walked around the streets of Agrabah the next day. We had finished our work early, acquiring a couple of hand fulls of dates for Aladdin, Abu, and ourselves. And now, we were just killing time 'til right about sunset, when we would go back and meet our brother and his future lady. 

"Lisa?"

"Hmm?" she answered me.

"What happens if we're not taken by the guards?"

Lisa stopped in the street and I stopped with her. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you know. Later today…what if the guards don't take us to the dungeon with Aladdin?"

Lisa's look changed from amused confusion to a look I could only describe as calm wisdom.

My best friend has always been wise beyond her years. I don't know whether it comes from living the life she lived, or if she just has an old soul, but she just had a wisdom that usually only age gave you behind those sliver blue eyes.

"Sarah, don't worry about it. Whatever power it was that sucked us into the lamp and into this world has obviously got a plan for us. Otherwise, why would we be here?"

I nodded in understanding. What could I say? When Lisa had a point, she had a point.

"Besides," she continued, "What good can come of worrying?"

I smiled lightly.

"Good point. I guess I'm just a worrier."

The usual glint of sarcasm came back to her eyes.

"No, you're just inpatient and want to get your hands on Genie."

I shoved her.

"Shut up!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, in Jarfar's lair _(3rd Persons POV):_**

Jafar was standing by his invention, watching Iago create a storm.

"With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Iago asked.

Jafar, in no mood for complaining, answered.

"Save your breath, Iago. Faster!"

He than placed the Sultan's ring in the invention.

"Yes, O Mighty Evil One!" Iago said as he ran faster.

A lightning bolt streaked through the ring, passing into the hourglass below and the sand begin to swirl.

Jafar started saying the spell.

"Ah, sands of time--reveal to me the one who can enter the cave."

The sand in top formed the Cave of Wonders. It then fell through the connection of the hourglass and showed Aladdin, climbing up a ladder, followed by Jasmine who was covered in her cloak.

"Yes, yes!" Jafar growled out in glee. "There he is. My diamond in the rough!"

Iago, of course, had to put in his two cents.

"That's him?!?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?"

"Iago, QUIET!" Jafar exclaimed as the sands shifted again.

"Well, well, this is unexpected."

The sands now showed Lisa and Sarah, walking around Agrabah. They were laughing and joking as always, unaware of the greedy eyes that watched them.

"It looks like I have three diamonds to fetch."

"Great!" screamed Iago. "Now we have to pick up a couple of little girls too-AH!!!!"

Iago lost his footing and started swirling in the contraption.

Jafar stayed completely stoic to what was happening to his assistant.

"Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

Iago went flying past him only to be slammed into the wall.

"Swell." He coughed out.

Jafar let out sinister laughter as he left to fetch the guards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in Agrabah _(Sarah's POV):_**

Time passed and before we knew it, it was time to go back to our home.

When we got back, Aladdin and Jasmine were still not there, so we decided to just sit around and wait. We were only waiting a few minutes before we heard the voice of our brother.

"Whoa…Watch your head there…Be careful!"

Soon his voice was joined with a more feminine one.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep," he answered.

"Just me, Abu and..."

"Hey Aladdin!" Lisa called from her perch on the window. I was leaning against the back wall as Aladdin and Jasmine came into view.

"Them."

Jasmine looked from us to Aladdin questioningly.

"These are my sisters, Lisa and Sarah." As Aladdin introduced us, he pointed to each of us in turn.

"Sisters?" said Jasmine, still suspicious.

"Well, kinda." I said, deciding to help my poor bro out. "See, Lisa and I are foreigners and when we came here, we had no one and no place to stay. Aladdin helped us out and well…we've basically become a family."

Jasmine smiled and looked to Aladdin, love in her eyes.

"Sounds amazing."

"Yeah yeah, it was really nice." Lisa said, hopping off her perch."Well, we'll get out of your way."

"Yeah," I said. "It was nice meeting you."

Jasmine smiled at us and we left the two love birds alone.

I glanced over to Lisa, slightly nervous as we walked out of our building.

I didn't have time to be nervous for long, because at that moment my left arm was jerked back and pulled behind my body painfully, and a knife was held at my throat.

"Now no struggling, girly. Otherwise, I'll have to get rough." I heard a gravelly voice in my ear.

I immediately froze. Something about this guy's voice told me that he WANTED to get rough.

I looked across from me and saw that Lisa was in a similar situation. She was being held by a rough looking guard as I'm sure I was. She wasn't struggling either. Not because she was scared of him, but because she and I both knew where these men would take us.

The two guards dragged us to an alley to await their captain and Aladdin.

Suddenly, we heard screams and looked up in time to see Aladdin and Jasmine fall from the sky and land in a pile of salt; they started running only to run head-on into Razoul.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?"

Abu pulled Razoul's turban down over his eyes and Aladdin and Jasmine tried to run, but to no avail. Our guards plus three others were blocking the exit out of the alleyway.

Razoul threw Abu off his head and Aladdin was caught by the other three guards.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy!" Razoul yelled at him.

"Let go of me!" Aladdin responded.

"Let go of all of them!" Jasmine yelled, pounding on Razoul's arm.

Razoul laughed cruelly.

"Look what we have here men! ANOTHER Street Mouse." He threw Jasmine into the sand.

Jasmine, unfazed, stood back up and pulled off her hood, revealing the jewel on her head.

"Unhand them, by order of the Princess."

The guards froze.

"Princess Jasmine!" exclaimed Razoul, bowing. The rest of the guards bowed, taking us with them.

"The Princess?" asked Aladdin.

Lisa and I feigned confusion.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" asked Razoul. "And with this Street Rat?"

"That's none of your concern. Now do as I say: release them!"

"I would Princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him."

The guards started dragging us away. Aladdin struggled, but Lisa and I stayed still. Lisa didn't struggle, I'm sure, because if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop until they were all on the floor in pain and/or dead. I didn't struggle because one wrong move and my throat would've been cut.

Despite all this, I couldn't help feel a twinge of excitement as we were dragged away to the dungeon that would be the first stop on our first adventure.

* * *

**(A/N):** Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed! 


	8. Ninja Street Rat and Anger Bombs

**(A/N): WOW! Two updates, two days in a row! I'm on fire!...hehehe…Actually, my school had a snow day today and I had so much time on my hands I thought I'd make up for lost time and get another chapter out (this is why we shouldn't have high school…updates would come all lot faster if we didn't!). So, here's a treat for all who enjoy my story! I'm actually surprised at how popular it is. It really was just something that popped into my head…with a little inspiration from NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak's story _'7 Arabian Nights'_.**** I highly recommend it. Anyways, on with the answers to the reviews, disclaimer, and then…THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!!!**

**To ****MCI: **Sorry my chapters are kinda short…see, I break up the chapters by scenes in the movie. But anyways, I'm glad you're looking forward to the series. My friend and editor, IrishBeerIsGood and I, actually had an afternoon the other day where we just sat around, watched all three Aladdin movies and talked about what was gonna happen in the series. We also talked about the one shots. Trust me; I'm just as excited about writing them as you are about reading them. And yeah, I love it when people reply to my reviews, so I thought I'd return the favor! Enjoy and keep reviewing!

**To ****IrishBeerIsGood: **Glad you like it! Can't wait to see your drawing! Happy snow day!

_Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot._

* * *

We were dragged to the palace and down into the dungeons. 

I winced as I saw the chains we would be put in. When you're watching it in the movie, it doesn't look so bad, but when you see it in real life…yeesh…

Each of our respective guards locked us in the device before dutifully walking out. Aladdin was on my left and Lisa was on my right, but she was standing since her manacles were higher up on the wall. Razoul was the last to leave, slamming the door behind him, but not before mocking us by yelling:

"Sweet dreams Street Rat and sluts!"

My mouth dropped open and I couldn't form words; I probably looked like a fish out of water. Lisa opened her mouth to shout out a smart-ass reply, but then closed it and shrugged.

"Been there, done that, burned the t-shirt."

Aladdin just looked at the floor and sighed pitifully. I looked at him in sympathy. Talk about a rough day.

We sat in silence before Aladdin started talking. Be it to himself or to us, I'll never know.

"She was the princess?.. I don't believe it…I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

Lisa looked on with annoyance laced with pity.

"Aladdin, don't throw yourself a pity party just yet, okay? You don't know what she was thinking. Women are the most unreadable creatures in the world. Trust me, I am one."

I couldn't pass up the opportunity!

"Somewhat."

She glared down at me and I shot a cheesy grin at her.

"But seriously Aladdin." I said, concentrating on my heart-broken brother. "Don't judge too quickly how she feels about you just because she's royalty. Love has nothing to do with where you're from or how much money you have. It has to do with a _person _and who they are.

"You just don't understand, Sarah." Aladdin sighed. "I've spent my entire life being treated like dirt just because I don't have money and live on the streets. Why should she be any different? She's a PRINCESS…you can't possibly know what it's like, so I don't expect you to understand how I feel right now."

Now…I was pissed.

"Excuse me? Isn't that kind of a double standard? You're complaining about people judging you because of where you're from and yet you're doing the same thing to Jasmine! You think that just because she's a princess, she's gonna have her nose so far up in the air that if it rained she would drown. Well the girl I met today is NOTHING like that. And how DARE you say I don't know what it feels like to be judged based on where you're from? I was treated like a liability to the world because MY FAMILY WAS MURDERD! That's why I was such a screw up; people wanted a screw up and I gave them what they wanted. So don't you EVER say that I don't understand unfair judgment Aladdin."

I think that was the first time Aladdin had ever seen me really pissed, because all the color drained from his face and his eyes got as big as golf balls.

After a few moments of me steaming and Aladdin looking down, ashamed, he finally broke the silence.

"…Sarah? I'm sorry…I had no right to say that to you. I'm just…so frustrated. And when I get frustrated, I talk without thinking. Anyways, I was stupid…forgive me?"

I stole a glance at him and saw his big brown eyes in a puppy pout. I also saw genuine regret on his face.

I heaved a sigh.

"Okay…I forgive you…I guess."

We smiled at each other and I heard Lisa make gagging noises.

"I think I may vomit."

Aladdin and I laughed lightly. It was then we heard a familiar, squeaky voice.

"Yoo-Hoo! Aladdin, Sarah, Lisa!"

We looked up and saw Abu at the window at the top of the dungeon.

"Hello!"

"Abu! Down here!"

As Abu scurried down to us, I heard Lisa growl.

"I am such an idiot!"

I looked at her strangely. What I saw next amazed me. She placed her feet on the wall behind her, used her manacled wrists to pull her body higher up the wall and pushed her legs forward off the wall. This momentum swung the lower half of her body up and put her feet even with her head. Quick as a flash, she opened her mouth and plucked a small lock pick out of a tiny slit in her left shoe with her teeth. She let her legs swing down as she turned to down look at me, triumph gleaming in her eyes. She took the pick out of her mouth and began picking the lock holding her right wrist captive.

My eye's widened.

"You _forgot _you had that pick in your SHOE?!?"

Her triumph changed to annoyance and she bit out angrily:

"Trying to concentrait here!"

I watched with interest as Lisa finished freeing herself and proceed to help me. All the running from the guards over the past year must have really helped get her in shape. She was like a Ninja Street Rat! When she had set me free, we looked over in time to see Abu jump from his place at Aladdin's lock and go:

"Ta da!"

Aladdin didn't even notice, still wrapped up in thoughts of Jasmine, as he mumbled:

"She deserves a prince."

Abu sulked at the lack of recognition.

I stood up next to Lisa and watched Aladdin sigh from his place on the floor.

"I'm a fool."

Suddenly, we heard a raspy, sinister voice.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

I looked at the disguised Jafar with interest, but said nothing. I saw Lisa glance at me out of the corner of my eye and knew she was thinking the same thing as me.

'_This is it.'_

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked.

"A lowly prisoner like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more…"

Jafar made the money sign with his fingers and Aladdin glanced at us. I shrugged and Lisa nodded her head.

"We're listening."

"There is a cave, boy and girls. A Cave of Wonders!" He pulled out a handful of rubies. "Filled with treasure's beyond your wildest dreams."

We all stared at the jewels.

"Sparkly…" I heard Lisa mutter.

"Treasure enough for this boy here to impress his princess, I'd wager."

As he said this he hobbled away with his back to us. Aladdin looked to me and Lisa questioningly and I could see one blue tipped feather stick out from Jafar's 'hunch'.

Aladdin tried to interject.

"But the law says that-"

"You've heard of the 'golden rule', haven't you?" Jafar cut him off. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules!"

He let out a large grin that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

"So…why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?"

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it." he said, patting Aladdin on the back.

"What about us?" Lisa asked, suspiciously.

I shot her a look that screamed: _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?_

She just glanced over at me calmly.

"I would hate to exclude you two young ladies from finding a treasure that could buy you both a better life…and maybe better clothes." Jafar said, as he glanced at our outfits.

I narrowed my eyes. I REALLY didn't like this guy.

Sensing that my bomb of anger was about to blow again, Aladdin jumped in.

"One problem…It's out there, we're in here."

"Mm-mm-hmm!" Jafar answered. He walked over to the wall and put the end of his cane against a stone. "Things are not always as they seem."

He put slight pressure on the stone and opened up secret passage way.

"So…do we have a deal?" he asked.

Aladdin looked from Abu, to me, to Lisa. Abu shrugged, I nodded eagerly, and Lisa gave her famous Look of Indifference.

Aladdin shook Jafar's hand and we started to crawl into the tunnel single file.

The whole time we were crawling, I was chanting in my mind.

"_Gonna meet Genie! Gonna meet Genie! Gooooonnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa meeeeeeet Geeeeennnnnieeeeee!"_

* * *

**(A/N):** REEEEEEVVVVIEEW! 


	9. MORE Sand, Magic Caprets, and Crushes

**(A/N): 3 words…THE FLU SUCKS!!!!! I know…no excuse for taking so long. But, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Since I took so long, I'll try to get another one out tonight. Enjoy! **

**To ****IrishBeerIsGood:** Your patience and creativity is an inspiration to us all! Thanks so much!

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005:** Glad you like it! Enjoy the next chapter.

**To ****Luiz4200:** They kind have to keep their mouths' shut. Not for forever, mind. But for now…yes. And as for how 'Prince Ali' will explain them…well, let's just say I gotta plan.

**To ****MCI:** Thanks so much for the reviews! They really do make writing this thing worth while. Again, sorry for taking so long. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****writer-reader girl:** Glad you love it! Enjoy!

_Dislcaimer: I own only my characters and the plot! Don't sue, I'm broke._

* * *

It wasn't long after we crawled out of the tunnel that we were all walking through the desert. 'The Old Man' had acquired a horse for himself and shouted out directions as Aladdin, Lisa, and I lead the horse through the storm. A few times I heard Lisa mumbling next to me. 

"I hate sand storms…..I despise sand storms…I ABHOR sand storms."

If I wasn't thinking the same thing, I would've laughed.

As we reached the place where the cave would appear, the storm died down.

'_You gotta love the Disney universe.' _I thought.

Jafar pulled out the pieces of the beetle, sent it flying off and it formed the cave. We all watched, amazed. I knew it would happen and I still thought it was freaking cool! As we approached the cave, I had to swallow my fear. I couldn't get the image of Gazeem being eaten alive by the living sand out of my mind.

Then, the Cave of Wonders spoke to us:

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"I-it is I, Aladdin."

"And I, Lisa."

"And I,…Sarah."

I had to force the words out of my mouth. The cave studied us with a critical eye.

"…Proceed. Touch NOTHING but the Lamp."

As it's mouth shot open, Jafar called out to us.

"Remember children, first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward."

We all glanced at each other, as if reassuring ourselves that we should go on. Aladdin gave a determined nod.

"Let's go, guys."

Abu started shivering and I instinctively took Lisa's hand. I felt her stiffen at the the physical contact. But she, being the fabulous woman she was, let me hold her hand.

We stepped into the Cave's mouth and started walking down the flight of stairs. At the end of the stairs there was an archway. It was only large enough for one of us to walk through at a time. Aladdin went in first.

"Would you look at that!"

He walked through, then went Lisa, then me.

"Holy shit!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" I said.

Okay, I knew that there was going to be wall to wall gold in that place. I'd seen the movie millions of times! But, as I've stated before, seeing it through a screen and seeing it for real is a BIG difference.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the sultan!"

Just like that, Abu went charging out of Aladdin's vest and went to grab a big red jewel.

"Abu!" we all screamed.

Abu stopped in midair then slowly floated down. Aladdin got on his knees and got into Abu's face.

"Don't. Touch. ANYTHING. We gotta find that lamp."

I walked behind Abu and rubbed his head affectionately before taking my place at Aladdin's right. Lisa came to Aladdin's left and we walked on. I glanced over and made eye contact with Lisa. Her favorite part (and character) was coming up.

As we walked a little further, I heard a few strange sounds coming from behind. I stole a glance at Lisa and saw her eyes light up with excitement.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" Abu called, coming up and pulling on Aladdin's pants.

"Abu, will ya knock it off?" Aladdin replied as we walked on.

Abu sulked but followed us anyways.

A few steps and a few more interesting sounds later, Abu knocked Aladdin to the ground.

"Abu, what are you--crazy?"

Lisa and I turned quickly and tried to look shocked as Carpet peaked his 'head' out from behind a pile of gold.

"A magic carpet!" Aladdin said, shocked.

"Woah…" I whispered amazed.

"Oh my God…that's freaking amazing!" Lisa exclaimed, thoroughly excited.

Aladdin started trying to coax him out.

"C'mon out. We're not gonna hurt you."

Carpet cautiously came out and picked up Abu's hat. Dusting it off, he flew over and tried to hand it to Abu. Abu freaked out and jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and Lisa looked at Abu like he was crazy.

"Abu! He's not gonna hurt you!"

"Yeah, take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite." Aladdin added.

Carpet tried again. This time, Abu took his hat back, than screeched angrily at Carpet. Carpet hung his head and started to walk away. I look scoldingly at Abu.

"That wasn't very nice, Abu."

Abu's shoulders drooped and he looked at me guiltily.

Lisa looked at Aladdin.

"Maybe he could help us…?"

Aladdin nodded and called out to him.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us."

Carpet pointed to himself, then flew up excitedly and wrapped himself first around Aladdin, then around me, and lastly around Lisa. Lisa laughed out loud. She was really enjoying this.

"See, we're trying to find this lamp…"

Carpet thought for a moment, then motioned for us to follow him.

"I think he knows the way!" said Aladdin as we took off running.

As we ran, I heard Lisa say under her breath:

"No shit, Sherlock."

We ran for about five minutes before we came across another large archway. We walked through and saw the famous staircase, with an even more famous object at the top. As I gazed at where I knew the lamp was I had to bite my tongue before I let out a scream. Aladdin looked at Abu and told him sternly:

"Stay here."

He looked at us as if he were about to say the same thing. I beat him to the punch.

"Forget it."

"We're going with you." Lisa added.

Aladdin looked up to the sky as if asking 'why bother?' before motioning for us to follow.

We hopped across the stepping stone bridge, one after the other until we came to the wide stone before the stairs. Seeing them up close, the stairs were very narrow and very high. There was no way all three of us could get up there safely.

Aladdin shot us a 'told ya so' look.

"Shut up." said Lisa, shortly.

"Yeah, Aladdin. Just go up and get the lamp."

Aladdin sighed, but nodded and started up the stairs.

When he was out of ear shot, Lisa looked at me smugly.

"A little eager, are we?"

"Shut it, Lisa."

I could feel my face heating up.

"…You're blushing…"

"I said shut it."

Lisa just shook her head at me as I watched Aladdin climb the stairs.

Okay, so it was true. I WAS really eager to meet Genie. Lisa had figured out by now that I wasn't your typical Genie fan. My obsession was not just a fan-ship…it was closer to a crush. And she would never let me forget it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Aladdin's voice.

"ABU! NO!"

I looked around quickly to see the huge red ruby in Abu's hands.

"Oh-" I started.

"SHIT!" Lisa finished.

* * *

**(A/N): REVIEWS MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. A realization

**(A/N): As promised, here's the next chapter. And in the same night! Huzzah! The next few chapters will hopefully come easier, now that I'm back in the swing of things. Love you guys!**

_Disclaimer: I own only Lisa and Sarah. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Infidels!" the Cave's voice called out.

My heart jumped into my throat. I was scared.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Fire burst out of the place where the golden statue once stood. I heard Lisa let out a fierce stream of curses. I was too scared to scream. All of the sudden, all I could see, think and feel were three words; burning my soul.

_'This is REAL.' _

It hit me like a ton of bricks that this was really happening. Lisa and I could DIE. We weren't, after all, supposed to be here in the first place.

I was pulled out of my shock by a sudden push on the back of my legs. I fell back onto Carpet. I sat up quickly in time to see Aladdin falling towards us. Carpet caught him. I looked to my right and saw Lisa sitting on her knees, her blue eyes focused on our flight path. I got up on my knees and fisted Carpet, desperately trying to hold on.

"Please don't let us die. Please don't let us die." I started repeating quietly to myself over and over.

"Abu!" I heard Lisa scream.

I opened the eyes I never knew I closed and saw us swoop down and watched Aladdin sweep up Abu from the exploding lava river.

"Whoa! Carpet let's move!" I heard Aladdin say.

As we kept flying and dodging falling debris, I finally found my voice again.

"Oh God!" I screamed, trying to let all my fear out through my throat. It didn't work.

I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I turned my head slightly and saw Lisa's hand clasped tightly on my wrist. I looked at her face and saw that she was still looking straight ahead, the concentration never leaving her eyes. I knew that look. She was going into Protection Mode.

"Abu! This is no time to panic!"

I looked in front of us and saw it: the large brick wall.

"Start panicking…"

We all let out screams as we started loop-de-looping and all sorts of other stunts. I even heard Lisa scream.

We entered the first room we came in. I heard the Cave start to growl and I knew it was closing in on us. We flew upwards and were almost at the top. That is, until a large bolder crashed down on Carpet. It sent Lisa and me flying onto a nearby 'island' of rock.

I screamed as we crashed. I was dazed, but I still had enough consciousness to see that Lisa was unconscious.

I was officially scared now, and I was fading fast. I knew that I would not be able to stay conscious for much longer. I crawled over next to Lisa and took her hand. The last thing I remember seeing before my world went black was Carpet flying towards us with an unconscious Aladdin.

Before I was completely gone, I managed to let out one sentence.

"Please don't die on me, guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!**


	11. Friend Like me' and Hotness

**(A/N): Okay my dearly beloved readers! I really worked hard on this next chapter and I REALLY want to know what you think of it. My editor and I are running a show right now (in addition to my musical rehearsals...twitches) and we've been discussing this story a lot! I don't think you'll be disappointed. Anyway, as I said we worked really hard on this chapter and it would mean the world to me should you review! Please!!! Enjoy!**

**To IrishBeerIsGood: **I love you despite your boyfriend being the gay-est straight man EVER.

**To MCI: **Glad you liked it. _wink._ I just wanna thank you again for being such a loyal reviewer. It really means a lot to me to know that people actually like the stuff that leaks outta my brain. So, you get your very own virtual plush Genie doll! YAY! And you'd be surprised how much of Lisa's dialouge actually comes out of Kaity's (Lisa's base character) mouth. Keep reading and reviewing! Love ya babe!

**To Kunoichi Of Chaos: **Here's your update! Keep reviewing!

_Disclaimer: I own only Sarah, Lisa, and the plot...I wish I could own Genie..._

_

* * *

_"C'mon, Sarah. Wake up." 

I slowly opened my eyes to see Lisa and Abu leaning over me. When Lisa saw that I was awake, she smiled and then did something that surprised me.

She pulled me into a sitting position and hugged me.

After a few seconds, she pulled out of the hug and looked at me sternly.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again."

"Me scare you?" I asked incredulously. "YOU scared ME!"

After that statement left my mouth, I felt a pressure on my shoulder. I looked over to see Abu, looking at Lisa and me guiltily.

"Maybe NOW you'll learn to listen to us when we tell you no?"

He nodded his head repeatedly and hugged me. Lisa reached over and scratched his head. He then jumped off my shoulder and went over to try and wake up Aladdin. Lisa and I slowly rose to our feet and started looking around. It was really nothing but a big, black hole. I started tapping my foot.

"Impatient?"

I turned my head to see Lisa looking at me with an eyebrow raised. Deciding I didn't want to argue just now, I told the truth.

"Yeeeees." I whined.

Lisa laughed lightly. We then heard Aladdin groan as Carpet lifted him up.

"Well, you don't have to wait much longer." She whispered as she walked over to Aladdin.

I followed her and kneeled on Aladdin's right as she sat on the rock that was behind us.

"Oh, my head." He groaned as he came to.

"Pretty bad fall you took." Lisa said.

"Yeah," I added. "We were starting to worry."

Aladdin didn't reply. He just shook himself awake. He looked up at the ceiling. My eyes followed and I sighed.

"We're trapped." Aladdin said, disbelieving it.

"Yep." I said.

"Looks like it." Lisa added.

Aladdin's aura turned angry and he shook his fist at the place where the entrance once was.

"That two faced son-of-a-jackal!"

I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to work because he took a deep breath.

"Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Aha!"

Abu jumped in front of us and with a dramatic flair, pulled out the lamp.

"Wow…" I said to myself.

I glanced over my shoulder and gave Lisa a meaningful look. She nodded in response. The lamp that Aladdin now held was the exact replica of the lamp that sent Lisa and I here.

Aladdin laughed lightly at Abu's antics.

"Why you hairy little thief!"

Aladdin took the lamp from Abu and held it up for Lisa and me to see. I scooted closer and leaned into it.

"Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk."

I shot a glare to Aladdin at that statement.

"Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

Aladdin started rubbing the lamp and I got as close to it as I could.

Suddenly, the lamp started shaking uncontrollably and glowing. Then sparks, fireworks and smoke started leaking out of it.

A firework buzzed right next to my head. I let out a yelp and Lisa grabbed my arm and dragged me behind the rock with her. Aladdin just looked on, dumbstruck.

After a few seconds more of fireworks and smoke, we heard a scream as a figure started rising up with the smoke. It was big. It was blue. And it could only be one person.

"OI!" Genie said as he cracked his neck, coming into full materialization.

He stretched and looked down at Aladdin.

"Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!"

He then picked up Aladdin and hung him on an invisible peg to the wall.

"Hang on a second."

He then proceeded to take his head off and spun it around, yelling as he did so.

Lisa let go of me and she and Carpet got up and pulled Aladdin down. I inched got out from behind the rock and cautiously inched closer to Genie. I registered in the back of my mind Aladdin being placed on my left with Lisa on his right.

Remember all those times I've stated that seeing something through the TV screen didn't compare any to seeing it in real life?...Well, FORGET 'EM! Genie took the cake. I mean, through the screen you see him as this big, goofy, lovable, blue character. That's how I saw him, anyway. It was his personality that made me attracted to him.

But here, looking at him for real…

He was HOT.

What the animation showed as pudginess on his frame was in reality muscle. That's not to say he looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger. But his thick, light blue skin was most defiantly spread over a muscled, toned body. His face was round and pleasant, giving away the fact that he loved to laugh and his chin was lightly covered with a black goatee. His ears were pointed and he had a nice top-knot of black hair on his head.

I could _feel_ my cheeks start to go pink.

"Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" he exclaimed, bringing me at least a little bit closer to earth.

He then pulled his tail out of his lamp and used it as a microphone.

"Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" Genie asked as he put the microphone up to Aladdin.

Aladdin unsurely answered him.

"Uh, Al--uh--Aladdin."

"Aladdin!" Genie exclaimed as a large neon sign, with Aladdin's name on it, appeared above his head.

"Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how bout 'Laddi?'"

At this point a Scottish hat and scarf appeared on Genie's person, along with the appropriate red hair beard.

"Sounds like 'Here, boy!" Genie whistled and then turned into a dog. "C'mon, Laddi!' hehehe!"

I found myself smiling at the familiar joke. Aladdin shook his head.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Nope, cause we see it too." Lisa interjected.

"You smoke? Mind if I do?" Genie asked right before poof-ing back to his original form, laughing like a maniac.

The 'poof' obviously scared Abu, because he screeched wildly and climbed up onto my shoulders, holding onto me for dear life. As he screeched I turned my head to look at him on my back. I heard Genie saying in the background...

"Oh, sorry Cheetah--hope I didn't singe the fur!"

...and I gave Abu a 'what the hell do you want me to do?' look. Then, it stopped. The next line didn't come just yet.

I turned around, to see why Genie wasn't greeting Carpet, and saw that he was staring intently at me.

He had a look of shock, confusion, and…something else I couldn't place, on his face as he stared at me. Not liking the awkward silence, I spoke.

"Eh…Hi?"

This seemed to snap him out of it, because he came back to his usual energetic self.

"And what is this lovely lady's name?" he asked no one and everyone in the room.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-Sarah." I stuttered out.

"Well, SSSSarah," said Genie, impersonating a snake with his voice. "Just what are you doing here with my new master?"

"WE'RE his family." Lisa piped up.

Genie's head whipped to her and he let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oooohhhh this is so beautiful! One big happy family together!"

He then spotted Carpet.

"Yo, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yow! Yah-yo-yo!" he said as he did a hand shake with Carpet. Genie then took a closer look at Aladdin.

"Say…You're a lot smaller than my last master! Either that or I'm getting bigger…"

Genie pushed out his stomach to make it look like a beer gut.

"Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?"

Aladdin interjected.

"Wait a minute! I'm--your master?"

"That's right! He can be taught!!"

Genie slapped a diploma in Aladdin's hand and a mortarboard on his head. Lisa looked on with a 'what the hell?' look and I tried to control myself from laughing. Genie continued.

"What would you wish of me, (he changed into Arnold Schwarzenegger) the ever impressive, (he locked himself inside a cube) the long contained, (he created a dummy in an imitation of a ventriloquist) often imitated, (he tossed the dummy aside) but never duplicated…"

My eye's widened as lots of Genie's appeared over the room.

"Geeeenie of the LAAAMP!"

He then shrunk slightly in an impression of Ed Sullivan.

"Right here straight from the lamp, right here for your wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

I couldn't hold it back. I let out a little giggle.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aladdin asked, standing.

Lisa and I both stood up with him.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ex-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it (He turned into a slot machine. The arm pulled down and three Genie's appeared in the windows.) Three. (The three Genie's came out of the slot dressed as caballeros.) Uno, dos, tres. (He changed into a black and white Groucho Marx.) No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

As he finished the word 'refunds' a blue duck came down right in front of my face with a sign that said 'refunds', thus making me jump. Aladdin leaned over to Lisa.

"Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Master!" Genie exclaimed as the music started.

"I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, (Genie then turned neon blue) whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

He lifted us up magically and put us back on the rock and then plopped down in front of us.

**"_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_**

_**Scheherazadie had a thousand tales**_

_**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**_

_**You got a brand of magic never fails!"**_

As Genie sang these lines he created evil looking thieves that surrounded us. We got close together until Genie popped out of Aladdin's vest and beat them up for us. Then everything changed into a boxing scene. Aladdin as a boxer, Genie as a coach, and Lisa and I as card girls. I saw Lisa start to twitch.

**"_You got some power in your corner now_**

_**Some heavy ammunition in your camp"**_

After those lines, we were back in our normal clothes. Genie started to do some crazy moves.

**"_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_**

_**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**_

_**And I'll say: **_

_**Mister Aladdin, sir**_

_**What will your pleasure be?"**_

As this happened we were set at a restaurant table and Genie turned into a French waiter.

**"_Let me take your order_**

_**Jot it down"**_

He poofed down to us and put his arms around Aladdin and me.

**"_You ain't never had a friend like me_**

_**Ha ha ha!**_

_**Life is your restaurant**_

_**And I'm your maitre d'!"**_

Genie appeared as a chicken in the plate for a moment before getting back to full size and leaning into us.

**"_C'mon whisper what it is you want_**

_**You ain't never had a friend like me"**_

At this point Lisa pulled me away from the scene, giving off the impression that 'we should just watch' as Genie turned into a barber shop.

**"_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service"_**

Then Aladdin's chair turned into a throne and treasure appeared around him with Abu and Carpet fanning him.

_**"You're the boss **_

_**The King, the Shah**_

_**Say what you wish**_

_**It's yours! True dish**_

_**How about a little more Baklava?"**_

After the Baklava cleared away, Aladdin was left balancing on tall columns.

_**"Have some on column 'A'**_

_**Try all of column 'B'"**_

Aladdin fell off the last column and Genie caught him on a pillow.

**"_I'm in the mood to help you dude_**

_**You ain't never had a friend like me"**_

As he said the last line, a smaller Genie came out of the larger Genie's mouth dressed in a white tux right in front of Lisa and me. Instead of dancing by himself, as he had done in the movie though, Genie offered me his hand.

I took it hesitantly and he started dancing with me. Pretty soon, the two hands came up. So…I ended up dancing with Genie, Genie's left hand, and his right hand. Lisa stood to the side, shaking her head at me. But I really didn't care. I was living out my dream.

When the hands surrounded us, Genie spun me away from him and into Lisa's arms. She caught me and then quickly stood me up right.

"Have fun?" she whispered to me.

I could barely hear her over the roar of music in my ear as Genie started doing some more cool tricks with Aladdin.

**"_Can your friends do this?_**

_**Do your friends do that?**_

_**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**_

_**Can your friends go 'poof'!?**_

_**Well, looky here!"**_

At this point, three harem girls appeared. Lisa and I both rolled our eyes at our brother.

**"_Can your friends go 'Abracadabra', 'let 'er rip'_**

_**And then make the sucker disappear?"**_

The girl's then disappeared and Genie continued his tricks.

_He like's to show off, doesn't he?_ I asked myself.

**"_So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed_**

_**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_

_**You got me bona fide, certified**_

_**You got a genie for your chare d'affaires**_

_**I got a powerful urge to help you out**_

_**So what-cha wish? I really wanna know**_

_**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**_

_**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so-and oh**_

_**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**_

_**I'm on the job, you big nabob"**_

At this point, Genie started shooting magic in different directions. First to the left. Dancing Elephant's appeared.

**"_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend"_**

Then to the right. Camels started belly dancing.

**"_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend"_**

Then, things just randomly appeared around us.

**"_You ain't never..."_**

I shrugged at Lisa and offered my hand.

**"..._Had a..." _**

"Are you on something?"

**"_Friend"_**

I gave her a puppy dog pout.

**"_Like"_**

She finally gave in and took my hand, smiling.

_**"Me!"**_

Lisa and I started to do the Charleston with each other, greatly enjoying the music and lights and…well…Life in general.

That is…until Genie started swirling everything away. Then it was just a world of multicolor.

**"_You ain't never had a friend like me! Hah!"_**

We were suddenly slammed down on the rock as if we had never budged.

Genie leaned on his elbow above us, smirking smugly, an 'applause' sign flashing behind him.

I looked at Lisa and she looked at me.

At the same time we shrugged and started clapping.

_I love this movie!_

* * *

**(A/N): REEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!**


	12. Acting Skills and I HATE HEIGHTS!

**(A/N): Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry it's kinda short. But, as previously stated, I outline all the chapters before I write them (so I know I can finish 'em) and this just happened to fall in the next place. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**To IrishBeerIsGood: **Thanks for being patient. We talked about this one for…what? 3 days? And it's finally come into existence. Enjoy!

**To writer-reader girl: **I'm glad you liked it. And I'm SO glad I kept Genie in character. That's my worst fear about this fic is breaking Genie's character. So, for you to tell me I didn't is a great relief. Keep reading and reviewing!

**To MCI: **I'm happy you liked the chapter AND your plush. You happy makes me happy. I'm trying to get the chapters out quicker so I can get to the 'good stuff'. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter.

**To****Luiz4200: **Thanks for reviewing! As far as the spelling goes…that's what the script I'm looking off of says. I just go with what they say spelling-wise. And Genie brings up the other rules after the song. They come up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe: **Awesome rhyming skills! Here's your chapter!

_Disclaimer: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the plot. _

**Review's rock! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**

* * *

"So what'll it be, master?" 

I sighed lightly. It was kind of hard to relax after that show stopping number we just pulled. Lisa was in a similar state, a look of 'I can't believe I just did that' on her face.

Aladdin spoke up.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?"

Lisa gruffed so hard she almost fell off the rock. To answer this question, Genie turned into a version of William F. Buckley.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

Aladdin looked at Genie, urging him to go on.

"Like?"

Genie shrunk down to our size and sat on the rock beside Lisa.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. (He slices his head off with his finger.) So don't ask."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, I felt a gag find its way out of my mouth and Aladdin grabbed his neck. Then Genie poofed himself next to me.

"Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else."

He then leaned down and gave me a large kiss on the cheek. My heart jumped into my throat and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Ooooo! You little punim, there."

Genie said patting my cheek where he had kissed me moments earlier.

I heard Lisa choke back a laugh (at the expression on my face I'm sure) and I saw Aladdin look at us like we were crazy out of the corner of my eye.

Then, Genie poofed next to Aladdin, lying flat on his back.

"Rule number three: (he started rising back up, now turned into a zombie) I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, (he grabbed Aladdin and shook him) I don't like doing it!"

I saw Aladdin grab his mouth as if he were about to throw up. I scooted so close to Lisa as I could. I heard Lisa hiss slightly at the loss of personal space. Genie poofed back to normal.

"Other than that, you got it!"

Aladdin glanced on his shoulder at Abu, and then to Lisa and me with a sly look on his face.

We knew exactly what he was thinking. We would've known even if we HADN'T seen the movie.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?"

"Limitations..?" Lisa repeated in a saucy voice.

I couldn't see whether or not anyone but me got the innuendo, seeing as I had buried my face in my hands, shaking my head in embarrassment. Lisa looked at me, expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders. She gave me a 'help us!' look. I turned with my back to Genie and mouthed:

'I don't want to.'

She gave me a stern look. I knew I couldn't get out of this one.

_B-b-but I don't wanna be mean to Genie…_

"Can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu--he probably can't eve get us out of this cave. Looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here…"

Lisa gave me a pointed look. I swallowed my pride and summoned up as much acting skill as I could.

"Yeah," I bit out, scathingly. "What a wimp of a Genie."

I could feel Genie's angry eyes burning the back of my head. By this time we were all strolling away, 'looking for a way out'. Then, Genie slammed his foot in front of us, blocking our path.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?"

Aladdin and Lisa looked at each other, smugly. I just watched Genie. I was slightly disturbed to find that he was really sexy when he was pissed. He started advancing on us, getting madder and madder as he went.

"I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!"

I felt my legs give out (as much as I'll deny it, not JUST because of fear) and sat down on Carpet. Lisa was on my right and Aladdin was in front of her. Genie poofed in front of me.

"In case of emergency, the exits are (he crated multiple arms with each word) here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, (all the arms came back into two) anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet."

Genie grabbed Carpet by the tassels and I panicked.

_Oh shit…_

"Weeee'rrrrrreee..."

I started hyperventilating.

"Outta here!"

I screamed as we broke through the top of the cave and grabbed on to the closes thing possible. That just happened to be Genie's waist.

Let me just say I didn't plan it! I swear! It was just reflex to grab onto something solid when flying on a carpet at 90 miles an hour.

But, I'm not going to lie…it was nice. You know, Genie has really soft skin…when I finally realized what I was doing I tensed up.

_Crap._

I pulled back slightly and saw Genie looking back at me.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"I…don't like heights…"

I started to reluctantly let go of him.

"Sorry."

"Naw, it's alright if you wanna hold on."

I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

**(A/N): I wanna state that I am aware I changed some little things (such as Genie kissing Sarah on the cheek instead of Aladdin as himself instead of big lips and such). I did that because, as I've stated, Lisa and Sarah are a part of the story now and it would be weird for Genie not to interact with them and that seemed a perfect time. So please, don't get mad. **

**Review please!**


	13. Freedom, clothes, and getting close

**(A/N): Okay guys, here's your next chapter! This one broke my previous record of 10 pages by two! I really like hearing from you all, so please review! But no flames...they burn. Have fun!**

**To Liana-Wolfe:** Glad you're loving it and I hope this chapter lives up to all expectations...why did you call me your cheese?...I mean, I know I'm cheesy, but...lol! Enjoy the next chapter.

**To MCI:** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, the good stuff is rather nice. But you have to wait like everyone else to read it. Hope you're ready for some more Genie/Sarah-ness in this next chapter! Enjoy!

**To IrishBeerIsGood:** Well, it took me all weekend, but here it is! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own only Sarah, Lisa and the plot. __

* * *

_We flew all night long. After about an hour on Carpet, I felt myself dozing off.

_Don't fall asleep on Genie. Don't fall asleep on Genie. _I kept telling myself.

It didn't work.

The next thing I heard was Genie laughing and Aladdin yelling. I cracked open my eyes to see that I was now leaning on Genie's shoulder (not his back) and Lisa was standing up on Carpet, acting as if he was a surf board.

"C'mon Lisa! You'll fall!" Aladdin yelled at her.

"I will not! I know what I'm doing."

I sat up slowly and the motion caught Genie's attention.

He turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yep. Thanks, by the way, for letting me lean on you." I smiled in appreciation.

Genie laughed lightly and poofed into a pillow.

"Anytime! I'll always be here for you to lay on!" He said.

He poofed back to normal and Lisa finally sat back down.

She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"So…LAY on him, he says…"

I glared at Lisa as my cheeks flared up.

"You know as well as I do that he didn't mean THAT."

"How do we know that? You didn't see him glance back at you about 3,000 times while you were asleep with this goofy grin….not his normal one, a different one, mind you…on his face."

I looked at her curiously and she nodded her head.

"Yep. He did."

Just then the oasis came into view. Genie changed into a stewardess garb and cups of tea appeared in our hands as we flew closer.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."

Carpet came to a halt and folded his end like stairs for us to get off. As we got off, Genie waved to us.

"Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!"

After we were all off Carpet, Genie turned back to normal.

"Well, now. How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?"

We all looked at each other and smiled sneakily.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes…" started Aladdin.

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" said Genie. "Three? You are down by ONE, boy!"

Genie shoved a big, blue finger in Aladdin's face.

"Ah, no…" said Aladdin, pushing Genie's finger out of his face. "I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Genie got a look of disbelief on his face.

"Sorry, but that IS how it happened…" I said.

"Yeah, you should know better than to trust a street rat." Lisa said.

His jaw dropped.

"Well I feel sheepish."

He turned into a sheep and got into Aladdin's face.

"Alright you baaaaad boy! But no more freebies."

He turned by to normal and floated to two palm trees and hung himself between them as if he was on a hammock. I walked over where he was and leaned on the palm tree beside him.

Aladdin started pacing with Carpet following him and Lisa just stood still, watching us all.

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you guys wish for?"

Aladdin asked all of us.

"Let's see…." Lisa thought to herself. "Art supplies." She said after a bit. "Endless art supplies…mountains of art supplies…valleys FULL of them!"

"I take it you're an artist." Genie said, his eyes closed.

"I used to be." Lisa shrugged and left it at that.

"Sarah?" asked Aladdin.

I looked down.

_I have no idea!_

I noticed that Genie had opened one eye and was watching me closely. I shook it off and concentrated on my answer. I soon started re-running things in my mind.

_I lay in my makeshift bed, my stomach aching from its first day without food._

"_You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat. You'll die a street rat. And only your fleas…and maybe your whores will mourn you."_

_Aladdin solemnly hands Lisa and I a dagger, saying we may one day need it._

"_Now no struggling, girly. Otherwise, I'll have to get rough."_

_I watch Lisa, although she doesn't realize it, cry silently on the anniversary of Sam's death. _

_I vomit in a back alley on the anniversary of my parents' deaths._

"_Someday Abu, Lisa, Sarah…things are going to change. We'll be rich…live in a palace…and never have any trouble at all."_

"I would wish for a better life for my family and me. I would wish for all the pain and heartache that we had to go through to be washed away and that we could finally live in peace of mind."

I came out of my reverie quickly.

"But this isn't our wish, Aladdin. This is yours. So YOU make a decision."

Aladdin nodded solemnly.

"What about you?" Aladdin asked Genie.

"Me?" Genie replied, floating to the ground. "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case,...ah, forget it."

"What? No, tell me." Aladdin said, his interest peaked.

Lisa walked over next to me to watch some more.

"No, I can't, I-"

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked in my eyes.

"Please?"

He took a deep breath.

"Freedom." Genie stated, showing his gold cuffs.

"You're a prisoner?" Aladdin asked.

Genie nodded.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig."

He grew gigantic and had a booming voice.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!.."

He shrunk down into his lamp, looking cramped and incredibly uncomfortable.

"Itty bitty living space."

I hissed slightly at his pain.

"Ouch…"

Lisa grimaced with me.

"Genie, that's terrible." Aladdin stated.

"But, oh--to be free..." Genie said as he floated out of the Lamp.

"Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?!""

By the time he finished this he had a death grip on Aladdin's vest.

"To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!"

He was now a little higher than the rest of us. I smiled at the sincerity in his voice.

"But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Eh?" Lisa asked.

"Why not?" Aladdin added.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

"Well that sucks." I stated.

Genie snorted and gave me a 'ya think?' look.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." said Aladdin.

Genie looked at him skeptically.

"Uh huh, yeah, right."

His head changed to Pinocchio's with a long nose and he made a "whoop" sound.

Aladdin rolled his eyes and pushed Genie's nose back to normal saying:

"I'm serious! After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

Aladdin held out his hand. Genie looked at it for a minute, then sighed.

"Well, here's hopin'."

He shook Aladdin's hand.

"Alright, let's make some magic!"

He briefly turned into a magician with cards flying everywhere before poofing next to Aladdin, leaning on his shoulder.

"So how 'bout it? What is it you want most?"

Aladdin started rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...there's this girl…"

Lisa and I both rolled our eyes.

Genie made a sound like a buzzer and showed a heart with a circle and a line through it on his chest.

"Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

As he said this he tapped Aladdin on his head. I walked over and stood next to him.

"Yeah Aladdin, didn't we go over this…last night?"

Aladdin sighed.

"Sarah, you know! And Genie, you don't understand! She's smart and fun and..."

"Pretty?" offered Genie.

"Beautiful!"

Genie and I looked at each other in an 'of course she is!' look and I heard Lisa start to 'gag' behind us as Aladdin continued his rampage.

"She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile."

Aladdin sighed and the scene changed.

Genie, Lisa, Abu, Carpet, and I were all standing in a Parisian café now.

Lisa was sitting at a stool with an easel in front of her, dressed in all black with a beret on.

Carpet and Abu were sitting at the table drinking wine.

Genie was standing next to me in a black and white striped shirt, a black beret and black pants smoking a cigarette.

I stood wearing a sexy red dress, with strappy red heels.

Genie put his arm around me and blew a smoke heart from his cigarette.

"Ami. C'est l'amour."

"But she's the princess." Aladdin continued. "To even have a chance, I'd have to be a…"

I swear, you could see the light bulb go off!

"Hey, can you make me a prince?"

We all changed back to normal, except for Genie who now wore glasses and a pink apron. He held a large 'Royal Cookbook'. I peaked over his shoulder at it and Lisa took a place beside Aladdin.

"Let's see here. Uh, chicken a'la king? (He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head) Nope. (he tossed it aside) Alaskan king crab? (he yanked out his finger and we saw a crab that looked surprisingly like Sebastian) Ow, I hate it when I do that. Caesar's salad? (A dagger came out and tried to stab him.) Et tu, Brute? No!"

I had taken a good two steps away from the book by this time.

"Ah," Genie said at last. "To make a prince."

He looked slyly at Aladdin.

"Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Aladdin said in a very heroic voice.

I giggled and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"All right! (he turned into Arsenio Hall) Woof woof woof woof!"

Then, Genie turned into a tailor.

"First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches--what are we trying to say--beggar? No! Let's work with me here."

It was Lisa's turn to laugh as I buried my head in my hand and shook it.

Then, Genie took Aladdin's measurements and snapped his fingers.

Genie faked gasped at his creation.

"I like it! Moi mocho!"

Aladdin now stood in his Prince outfit, admiring himself in the mirror.

Lisa and I looked at each other and clapped at Aladdin. He looked at us and smiled, and then at Genie.

"What about them?"

"They are your family, no?" asked Genie, still in character.

"Yeees..." said Aladdin.

"Then, we'll have to make them look like princesses!"

He poofed next to Lisa first and circled her once.

"I'm thinking something liiike this!"

He snapped his fingers and Lisa was now wearing a new, pretty outfit.

Her pants and shoes were now dark blue. Her shirt was tight to her form and covered her midriff, but had no straps and was a lighter shade of blue. She had a silver snake arm band circling her left bicep and wore a silver choker. Her hair was still in dread locks, but they were pilled decoratively on the top of her head. She also had a silver circlet on her head that had a sapphire in the middle of it. It looked nice…but something was missing. It wasn't 'Lisa.'

I 'hmmed' and Genie looked at me.

"Problem, sweetheart?"

A thought popped into my head.

"Why don't you…" I whispered the rest in his ear.

"Oh hoho! That's perfect!" He said, and snapped his fingers again.

The outfit was almost the same as before, except now her shirt was more of a corset and the ribbing was actually ninja spitting needles. The shirt also had sheer blue fabric connecting the top of the shirt to her choker, which now had a small clear gem hanging from it, but I knew that the gem actually held a poison in which to dip the needles and darts. She now had a belt that matched the color of her shoes, but this belt was made for a ninja. There were at least a dozen silver kunai hanging from her belt, glinting in the sunlight as they swished gently. In between the kunai were small pouches, which I told Genie to put shuriken into. Her wrists had wraps on them to help with the stability of her wrists and arms when she used her weapons.

Lisa ran over to the mirror and looked in. Her eyes lit up at her Arabian/Ninja princess getup.

She turned back and looked at Genie.

"Thank you SO much!"

Aladdin put his hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"You look good, sis!"

"Thanks. Okay Sarah, you're next."

"Right." said Genie.

Genie repeated the process as he circled me once…then twice….then three times.

When he started his third time around, Lisa cleared her throat.

I shot her a dirty look and she grinned and shot me 'the heart'.

Genie smirked slightly, and I wasn't sure I liked the look. As he snapped his fingers all I could think was:

_Please let me be in more than my underwear._

When the smoke cleared and I looked at myself in the mirror, I was very happy with what I saw.

My pants were dark emerald green. My shirt, which was light green, revealed my stomach (and my belly-button ring) and stopped just before my ribs. The sleeves were long and see through, but did not cuff at my wrist. Rather, they belled out around my elbow. My hair was pulled out of my face by way of the circlet, which had an emerald in it. My hair in the style it was before and my sapphire earrings were glistening in the sunlight.

"I love it, Genie. But mine and Lisa's outfits don't look very...well, Arabian." I stated.

He smiled.

"True, but you are FOREIGN royalty, aren't you?"

I nodded and smiled at his reasoning.

"By the way," he continued. "Those sapphire earrings kinda clash with the outfit. You want me to change 'em?"

I looked down quickly. I could feel my eyes darkening over.

"No."

I stole a quick glance at Genie, to see him looking very confused.

"These were my grandmother's earrings. My parents gave them to me for my thirteenth birthday. It's…all I have left of them…"

Genie winced.

"Sorry."

I smiled at his apology.

"It's okay. You didn't know. But I really do love the outfit."

Genie laughed nervously.

"Hehehe…yeah. Well,.." He turned back into the tailor. "These ensembles need more! They say something to me…they say…Mode of Transportation! Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!"

We all looked to see Abu trying to hide behind Carpet. I cocked an eyebrow at his antics. Carpet flipped him over and flew him to us as the scene changed into a game show, with Genie as the host.

"Here he comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, they spit!"

Abu was magically transformed into a camel. Both my eyebrows shot up and Lisa let out a little laugh.

"Mmm, not enough." Genie said, as he snapped his fingers.

Abu was then transformed into a horse similar to the fop's at the beginning, only white.

"Still not enough!" Genie was not satisfied.

He started snapping his fingers, turning Abu into multiple forms of transportation, from a duck, to an ostrich, to a turtle, and a finally a car, saying "What do we need?" over and over again.

Finally, he decided.

"Yes!! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Boo!"

Abu was now an elephant.

Lisa and I both broke out laughing.

I walked over and patted Genie on the shoulder.

"He's PERFECT!"

He smiled cheesily at me.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!"

I giggled at the joke.

Abu saw his reflection in the water of the oasis and let out a terrified sound. He jumped up into a tree, which could no longer hold his weight, and was now hanging upside-down in front of Aladdin.

"Whoa, Abu…you look good."

"I don't know…" Lisa started. "I think he might be compensating for something."

I looked at Lisa with a look of shock on my face.

'_DISNEY!'_ I mouthed to her.

She shrugged and mouthed '_Not my problem.'_

Genie chose now to intervene.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, he's got the princesses for sisters, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid. We're gonna make you a star!"

Lisa and I looked at each other with the same expressions on our faces.

'_Ego much?'_

* * *

**(A/N): I hope that Sarah and Lisa's costume descriptions were clear enough. If you have any questions, just ask. I'll answer them as best I can. In the mean time, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. Explinations and 'Prince Ali'

**(A/N): Hey guys! Got a new chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it. I just want to make a small coment on flaming…WHY DO IT? It's fine if you don't like my story (however, if you don't like it…why are you still reading it?). I really don't care, but why take time out of your life to TELL me you don't like my story? Now, if you have something constructive to say to help my story and writing skills improve, then by all means tell me! But please…no flames. They will be ignored and if you write them I will think you are an ignorant person with too much time on your hands. Anyway, with that tirade finished, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Oh, and for those who celebrate it, Happy Valentine's day!**

_**(E/N): Before we get started with the customary replies to all the reviews, I too would like to make a short note about flames. Please refrain from flaming. If the only thing you have to say about this story is bad and not helpful to the story's progress at all, keep it to yourself. Flaming a person's story shows two things: one, the flamer has way too much time on their hands and seriously needs to get a hobby; and two, flaming shows just how immature a person can really be. If you don't like the story, here's a solution: DON'T READ IT! Please do not waste mine or MidnightGypsie's time by telling us how much you hate the story. Since it is MidnightGypsie who replies to the reviews with each new chapter, I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed kindly to the story and to also wish everyone who celebrates it, a Happy Valentine's Day. Faithfully Yours, IrishBeerIsGood**_

**To Li****ana-Wolfe:** Aw! Thank you. Then I like being cheese. Yeah, I don't pay attention to flamers. As stated above, I believe they are hateful people with too much time on their hands. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****MCI:** Being subtle is WAY over rated…and no fun. Yes, that was a big concern of mine; keeping Genie in character. Glad to know I achieved it. And I'm glad you like the outfits. They were co-designed by my editor, IrishBeerIsGood. We were pretty proud of them. And the rest is on it's way. There are only about six chapters left. Enjoy!

**To ****Luiz4200:** Here's an update. And, I don't think they will. They don't want to mess the plot up too much. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****writer-reader girl:** Here's an eleven pager for ya! Hope you like it!

**To ****MisticDust:** I'm glad you like it…I have a band-wagon now?...Well, that's news to me! Here's the next chapter.

**To dazzeling diamond:** That's a really nice compliment! Thanks so much! It's good because I actually want to be a play write when I get older. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**To ****JenniferJ21:** Of course I'll finish! I've already got the whole story outlined and ready to be written. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

I sat on Abu… 

Do you have any idea how weird that sentence sounds in my ears!?!

Anyways, I sat on Abu watching amusedly as Lisa and Aladdin argued. Lisa was currently trying to teach Aladdin how to surf Carpet.

"No, Aladdin! Legs farther apart!...No! Like this!"

I laughed out loud as she physically put his feet where they needed to be.

They both glared at me and I quickly turned my laugh into a cough. When they went back to what they were doing, I leant over the side of our basket and looked at the ground…

Big mistake.

I winced and sat back up quickly, shaking my head.

"That was stupid." I said to myself.

"Only a little."

I jumped slightly and turned to see Genie sitting next to me. I smiled and relaxed slightly when I saw who it was. Suddenly, we heard Aladdin let out a yelp.

"Ow! Lisa, what was that for!"

"You're standing on his head!"

"He's a CARPET! He doesn't have a head-OW!"

Genie was watching them, slightly dumbstruck with a snicker slipping out of his lips. I just rolled my eyes.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

I pretended like I was thinking for a moment.

"Yes."

He laughed at my small joke and I joined in. After a few seconds, the laughter died into an awkward silence.

I nervously pushed a little piece of hair behind my ears.

"Um…was there something you wanted?"

He looked back at me and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I..uh…I was just wondering…um…what happened to your parents?"

I closed my eyes and heaved a deep breath.

I should've known this was coming.

"It's a long story." I said.

"We have some time."

I looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern and curiosity. It touched me. I decided it would be okay if I gave him the 'Aladdin Safe' version.

"Well, I was coming home from school one day and I saw that our door was off the hinges. I went inside to check it out and found my parents on the floor dead. I screamed and the murders found me. I passed out and they tortured me. When I finally woke up, my parents were dead and I was alone. I wondered around for a bit and finally met Lisa. We teamed up and she basically became my family. Then we met Aladdin and...well, you know the rest."

Genie took in all that I had said for a bit. He looked at me again.

"Is that how…that happened?"

He started to touch my face but pulled back at the last minute. I knew exactly what he meant. I touched my eye gingerly, feeling the scar that remained.

"Yes. This is one of the many things those men did to me."

I shivered involuntarily.

Genie put a hand lightly on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he looked so…awkward and unsure of himself. He was shifting in his seat and looked so lost. This was unusual. He was...self-consious.

It was cute.

I put my hand on his and smiled at him.

"Thanks for being concerned." I said, blushing at my own boldness.

"Hehehe…no problem." Genie replied, laughing nervously.

After a few more moments he jumped up.

"Well gotta go! It's almost show time!"

And just like, that he was gone.

Lisa came back and sat next to me.

"Well, I think Aladdin's finally got it. Anything interesting happen back here?"

"No…not really."

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

Lisa obviously didn't believe me. I didn't care. I was too confused to care. I started having an argument with myself.

_Does he like me like that? Or was he just trying to be nice? Lisa DID say he looked back at you while you slept on his shoulder. _

_Well, Lisa has a tendency to stretch the truth every now and again..._

_Not about you. And what was with him circling you all those times when he was fitting you for an outfit? _

_Maybe I'm just hard to place in a costume._

_Bull!_

_Look, there's no way he could feel that way about me!_

_Why not?_

_Well…_

"Agrabah's coming up! Everyone to places! One minute til' show!" said Genie, appearing as a stage manager.

"Thanks Genie." Aladdin said.

Genie gave a salute and puffed back down into the front of the line of 'servants' to lead the parade.

"Ready, girls?" asked Aladdin.

"Yep!" I said, suddenly excited and ready for another song.

"As I'll ever be." Lisa replied.

I think she was still sore about not being able to ride Carpet. As we made our way through the large gate, the drums and music started. Harem girls appeard at our sides and put peacock feathers in front of us.

"Oh brother." I heard Lisa mumble.

I just rolled my eyes…again.

Then they all started singing.

**Make way for Prince Ali!**

**Say hey! It's Prince Ali!**

I couldn't see anything! I was not happy about this. I wanted to see the show!

**Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar**

**Hey you!**

**Let us through!**

**It's a bright new star!**

**Oh, come be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

**Make way!**

**Here he comes!**

**Ring bells! Bang the drum!**

**Are you gonna love this guy!**

That's when the feathers fell back and everyone saw us. I tried my best to look regal without looking like a cheese ball. Lisa was fighting a losing battle not to laugh at Aladd—excuse me, Ali.

**Prince Ali! **

**Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa!**

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee!**

Genie made the guards bow to us…I liked that.

**Now, try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday salaam**

**Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!**

Suddenly there were loads of men all around Ali, who was standing on Abu's trunk. Lisa and I just shook our heads at them.

**Prince Ali!**

**Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa!**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!****  
**

All the men fell on Ali. Then, he lifted them up (with a little Genie magic) into a really neat design.

Now, Genie flitted through the crowed, dressed as different people.

_(As an old man)_** He faced the galloping hordes**

_(As a kid)_** A hundred bad guys with swords**

_(As a random man) _**Who sent those goons to their lords?**

**Why, Prince Ali!**

Then, the whole crowd joined in, with Genie saying a few random things.

**He's got seventy-five golden camels **

_(As a TV announcer)_ Don't they look lovely, June?

**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three **

_(As a female announcer)_Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers

**When it comes to exotic-type mammals**

_(As a cheetah) _**Has he got a zoo?**

_(As a goat) _**I'm telling you**

**It's a world class menagerie**

Then Genie poofed up into a balcony and I almost fell off Abu's back. He was in the form of a large Harem woman. Lisa leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"And you LIKE that guy!"

I blushed bright red and ignored her as Genie started singing again. While he sang the tune, some other Harem girls joined into his song.

**Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!**

_**(There's no question this Ali's alluring, never ordinary, never boring)**_

**That physique! How can I speak?**

**Weak at the knee**

_**(Everything about the man just plain impresses)**_

**Well, get on out in that square**

_**(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder)**_

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

_**(He's about to pull my heart asunder! And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)**_

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**

I about threw up as Aladdin blew them a kiss and they fainted. Genie caught them before they fell of the balcony.

"A true gentlemen…" Lisa commented, trying to be romatic.

I raised a brow at her.

"Trying to play matchmaker?"

She shrugged.

"Not like I need to."

I then focused on the song.

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**

_**(He's go the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)**_

**And to view them he charges no fee**

_**(He's generous, so generous)**_

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**

**Proud to work for him**

**They bow to his whim, love serving him**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!**

That's when we reached the palace. The door was closed. But did that stop us?...

Nope.

The servants (with Genie's help, I'm sure) opened the doors and we came in.

**Prince Ali!**

**Amorous he! Ali Ababwa!**

Genie slid down Abu's trunk to talk to Sultan.

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**

**And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by**

The climax of the song started and I decided to sing with them.

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With his bears and lions**

**A brass band and more**

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key**

**Make way for Prince Ali!**

At the last moment, Aladdin jumped up on Carpet and surfed him down and bowed in front of the Sultan. Lisa punched up in the air and did a mini victory dance. I laughed quietly at my friend before grabbing her arm and bringing her to Abu's truck.

I took in a deep breath. It was the only way to get down, despite my fear of it.

Suddenly, I felt a shove on my back and went sliging down Abu's trunk. I landed on my feet and only stumbled a bit, before I turned and looked back up at Abu.

Lisa did a ninja flip and landed perfectly in a squatted position besided me.

I glared at her.

"Show off."

She smiled innocently and pulled me along to Aladdin.

By this time the Sultan had almost finished clapping.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous!"

Aladdin cleared his throat and jumped off Carpet, giving off the 'hero vibe'.

"Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

Lisa and I looked at each other and made the 'gag' face.

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you."

He got off his throne and rushed over to shake Alad- - excuse me, ALI's hand. Then he motioned to a dark figure behind him.

"This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

"Ecstatic."

I swear Lisa almost peed on herself from trying to contain her laughter.

_Her favorite line._

"Yes…well, these are my sisters: Sarah and Lisa."

Aladdin motioned to each of us repectively.

"They don't look like you." Jafar pointed out.

"Different mothers." Lisa stated, nonchalantly.

"Regardless, Prince Abooboo--," started Jafar,

"Ababwa!" corrected Aladdin and I at the same time.

"Whatever," contined Jafar, unfazed. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to—"

Jafar was once again interrupted, this time by the Sultan.

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device. I don't suppose I might...hm?" Sultan aked, motioning that he wanted a ride.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." said Aladdin, helping him on Carpet.

Right as Sultan was about to take off, Jafar put his staff on Carpet, stopping the Sultan's liftoff.

"Sire, I must advise against this."

Sultan started kicking the staff away.

"Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun."

With that, Carpet took off, flying around the room

Jafar started to continue his conversation with us.

"Just where did you say you were from?"

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Aladdin said, trying to be charming.

"Try me." he replied dryly.

Just then, Sultan flew over our heads, chasing Iago and screaming something that sounded like:

"Look out, Polly!"

After a few more death-defying stunts, we heard:

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this!"

"Spectacular, your highness." Jafar said.

I detected a little sarcasim in that statement.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Sultan commented as he stood up.

Carpet walked away dizzily, and collapsed. Abu caught him and Lisa walked over to make sure he was okay.

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." Sultan continued.

He then whispered something that we couldn't make out to Jafar. He replied and they continued this short whispered dialogue for a while.

After a bit, we finally heard:

"Jasmine will like this one!"

Ever the charmer, Aladdin responded.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!"

Lisa and I both roled our eyes.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Jafar asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa! Just let her meet me."

My jaw dropped.

Talk about egotistical!

"I will win your daughter!"

"How dare you!"

We all turned to see Jasmine fuming in the entry way.

"All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!"

She stormed out of the room and all the men looked down, ashamed.

"I'm gonna stick with the female focus here." I stated.

"Uh-huh." Lisa agreed.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down." Sultan said as he lead Ali away.

He motioned for us to follow.

"It would be my pleasure to give you a tour of the palace, if you so desire."

"Oh, yes please, your highness." Aladdin answered, although we could tell his mind was elsewhere.

_"Well…just gotta wait for nightfall." _I thought to myself.

* * *

**(A/N): Review please!**


	15. Relationships

**(A/N): Hey belovoed readers! Did ya miss me?!? hehehe. Sorry, I'm a little hyper. And stressed. Spring Musical's in less than 2 weeks...AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN FINSIHED BLOCKING IT YET!!!! (For those less in touch with their theater-self, thats really bad.) So, chapters may come less frequent. But, as stated, I WILL finish this story. It just may take a bit longer than expected. **

**To Liana: **Glad you're still liking it! Yes, there will be randomness. I just gotta get the fluff in as well. Happy reading!

**To MCI: **::Takes trophy and medals and starts crying dramaticaly:: I'd like to thank everyone that was invovled in this project...Okay, enough of that. I'll save the drama-queen-ness for the stage. Yeah, now only five chapters left. It makes me sad that I've finished this so soon but also happy, becuase this means I can get started on Aladdin 2 and 3.And there's A LOT of Genie/Sarah fluff coming up in this chapter. Enjoy!

**To JenniferJ21: **Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you like it. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. But, as stated above, I'm in the home-stretch for spring musical. I'm not going to have very much free time, but the time that I have I will dedicate to this story. (who needs good grades anyway?) Enjoy!

**To Forestwater: **I don't know if you got my personal message or not, but that message about flamming was not directed at you. I do not consider your reviews flames, but rather constructive critisims. I take everything you say into consideration. I'm glad that you do like my story. If you have any more concerns and/or questions feel free to e-mail me. Enjoy the next chapter!

_Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and Lisa. And the plot of course._

**Happy reading, all!**

**

* * *

**

Back and forth…Back and forth…

That was Aladdin pacing, by the way.

We all sat out in the garden under Jasmine's balcony. Aladdin was, as I've said, pacing and worrying over his audience with the princess.

Genie and Carpet were playing chess, Lisa looking over Carpet's shoulder.

Abu was trying to eat a banana.

And me? I was standing in the middle, watching Aladdin pace…

Back and forth…Back and forth…

"What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish."

Abu tried for the millionth time to peel a banana and only managed to squirt it in his eye. I walked over and peeled one for him and fed it to him. He made a grateful sound and ate it. I then walked over to Aladdin.

"Well, maybe if you talked to her like she was a normal human being instead of a prized dog you would do better."

He glared at me, not saying anything.

"So move!" Genie said to Carpet.

I turned my head to watch what happened.

Carpet picked up his piece and knocked on of Genie's off the board.

"Hey. That's a good move. _(As Rodney Dangerfield)_ I can't believe it--I'm losing to a rug."

I laughed quietly at the joke. It caught his attention and he looked at me and smiled.

"Genie, I need help." Aladdin said.

Genie poofed next to Aladdin, turning into Jack Nicholson.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?"

Lisa came up and stood beside me to watch the interaction.

"What?" Aladdin asked.

Genie turned back to normal and started pointing to words on a black board.

"Tell her the...TRUTH!!!"

"No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

Aladdin walked over and swiped the magic-made black board with his turban.

Genie turned into a lampshade on Aladdin's head with a light bulb in it.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!"

I giggled slightly and nodded.

_That is true._

Aladdin scowled and pulled the chain, turning the lamp off. Genie poofed back to normal and held Aladdin's turban out to him.

"Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be!"

"Genie's got a point, Aladdin." Lisa started. "I mean, it wasn't 'Prince Ali' that she followed home."

"Yeah," I added. "And it wasn't 'Prince Ali' that she tried to save from the guards."

"Look, if you're not gonna take it from us as your family; take it from us as relationship savvy women." Lisa said

I snorted.

"Speak for yourself." I said to Lisa.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, take it from one VERY experienced woman," she pointed towards herself, "and one not-so experienced one." she pointed towards me.

I glared at her.

"Jeez, thanks for making it sound like I've never had a love life."

"Well, you haven't!" she retaliated.

"Have so! There was that guy at the orphanage, Matt."

It was her turn to snort.

"I'd hardly call that a serious relationship. You were with him for two weeks and you never made it past the waist."

My eyes widened and my face grew hot.

"Anyways," I said, bringing it back to Aladdin to try and hide my embarrassment. "What I think Lisa is trying to get to is this: women are more impressed with a man that has the courage to be himself than a guy who pretends to be someone else."

Aladdin sighed.

"But this is different, guys. I've never felt anything like this before. If I can't win her…I don't know what I'll do."

Lisa got mad.

"Aladdin, how many times do we have to tell you this!?! Don't wrap her up in your pretty little idea of how royalty acts! If you're not going to listen to our advice, why are we even here!?!"

She started to storm off, but stopped at the last second and turned back to our brother.

"You may look like a prince to everyone else right now, Aladdin, but you look like the world's biggest fool to me."

And with that she walked away.

I sighed and looked at Aladdin.

"Aladdin, you need to do what you think is right. No matter what that is. Otherwise, nothing will turn out right."

I was trying to undo the damage that Lisa had unwittingly done. If Aladdin didn't take Jasmine for the Carpet ride, she wouldn't fall in love with him, when the guards came and 'drowned' him and Jafar told her that Ali had left, she wouldn't care and…Well, it would just screw up everything.

He brightened up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?"

Aladdin turned to us and displayed his outfit.

_Like a jack-ass._

"Fine." I stated simply.

Genie heaved a sigh.

"Like a prince."

Aladdin hopped on Carpet and flew up to Jasmine's balcony.

It was now I realized that Genie and I were completely alone.

Lisa was off fuming, probably throwing her knives at an innocent tree pretending it was Aladdin; Aladdin was trying to woo Jasmine; and Abu had wondered off somewhere, hopefully nowhere near Lisa and her knives.

_Shit._

"So…" I started, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Who was Matt?" Genie asked rather quickly.

I looked at him with a quirked brow.

"He was a guy I use to be with about 3 years ago, when I was seventeen and stupid. Why do you ask?"

Genie jumped a little bit and laughed nervously.

"Oh! Me?...hehehe…just curious."

I smirked.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

He laughed and poofed into a cat. While still in cat form, he made a couple of jerky movments and gurgling sounds before pretending to drop dead.

I laughed at his antics and decided to play along.

"No! Don't die on me kitty! PLEASE!"

I threw myself on the ground and took the 'cat' into my arms and pretended to sob over its 'corpse'.

I did so well in my 'performance' it caused Genie to poof back to normal, laughing hard.

Well, laughing is a chain reaction and pretty soon, I was laughing too.

We laughed together for about a minute and then I realized just what position we were in.

I froze.

My arms were wrapped around his neck and I was leaning on his chest. His arms were around my waist and his head was buried in my neck.

I felt him freeze as well.

We slowly pulled away from each other.

I looked up into his black eyes and he looked into mine. I felt my stomach drop and out of instinct; I started to inch closer to him.

After a second, Genie jumped up quick and moved about three feet away from me.

I stayed kneeling in my place on the grass and just watched him.

"Well," he said, "I guess I better go check on lover boy up there!"

He laughed nervously. I simply nodded. He paused for a moment and looked into my eyes again.

"I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, finally finding my voice. "Take care of him."

I nodded upward to show that I was talking about Aladdin.

He smiled gently at me.

"See ya."

"Bye."

And with that, he was poofed away.

I stayed where I was a good few minutes. When I could feel my legs again, I stood up and was off to find Lisa; so I could save the tree and tell her that I DID have a love life.

_It's just not very active…yet._

* * *

**(A/N): REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. A Necessary Discussion

**(A/N): Sorry this one has taken a bit longer to get out. It's almost Hell Week for my high school's production of **_**Music Man**_**. If any of you have ever been in theater before, you know what that means. For those of you who are not…let me give you an example. Saturday, I was a school for 3:30 pm to 11:30 pm! So, all that time plus typical school and family stuff, I'm not going to have much time to update. The musical is over on March 8****th****, so I promise a chapter that following week. Until then, I can't promise anything really. But, fear not! This story is NOT on hiatus or canceled. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**To Forestwater: **I'm so happy to have moved up on your 'good fic' scale. Yeah; I know all about the whole 'parent' situation. I usually end up 'acting out' a chapter as I write it, and my whole family loves to tease me about it. And I'm really glad you like Sarah's personality and think of it as full. You'll see the end of the story when it comes and I promise you will not be disappointed. I'm also reeeaaaly sorry about not having my updates quite as quick as I used to. But, life (much like the show) must go on. So, don't kill yourself over this fic…please? If you do, I'll loose one great reviewer!

**To ****Luiz4200:** Here's the next chapter! Well, who knows what will come out of Lisa's mouth next?

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005:** Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

**To ****MCI:** Well, what can I say? I love the fluff. Here's the next chapter! Oh! And I looked over my outline for this story again. I was wrong. Per schedule, I actually have about seven chapters left after this one. Have a good read!

**To ****JenniferJ21:** Here's the next chapter!

**To ****MisticDust:** I'm glad you still like the story. Yeah, I'm not so good at randomness either…That's IrishBeerIsGood's job…hehehe…enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****writer-reader girl:** All in good time, my loyal reader. I promise there will be Sarah/Genie smooching. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Opaque Opal:** Wow! Thanks for reviewing so much! Speaking to a fellow drama geek, I guess you know how incredibly stressed I am right now. I hope you still keep reading (despite my update-spasm-ness) and reviewing. I really like hearing from you. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To Liana-Wolfe:** Being grounded from the computer sucks. I'm really sorry and I can't wait to hear from you as soon as you get your computer rights back.

**To ****LazyChestnut:** Your review was not harsh at all. Rather, it made me feel proud of my writing. I admit it. I am a TOTAL Mary Sue. But, despite my Sue-ism, I would like to think that I do write good stories. Your review proved that to me and I thank you for it. I would LOVE to hear more from you.

…2 days and you hadn't finished the set?...Alright, you win. You were in deeper than me.

**To ****bookgrl:** AWWW! Thank you! Yes, it is very hard to find others who appreciate Genie's ultimate sexiness. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

_Disclaimer: I own only Lisa, Sarah, and the plot. _

* * *

I had found Lisa about 15 minutes ago. She was, as I correctly assumed, attacking an innocent tree with her ninja knives. I grabbed her and steered her into our complementary room. 

That was about ten minutes ago.

For the last five minutes, neither of us had said a word.

I finally decided to break the silence.

"How could you do that? You could have changed something major!"

I was a little harsher than I meant to be. But, can you blame me? She had almost screwed up EVERYTHING.

"I know." Lisa answered stoicly.

That just got me more fired up.

"I thought we weren't supposed to make waves! That's what you said in the beginning."

"I know."

I was fuming, now.

"If Aladdin hadn't gone on that Carpet ride, the guards would've found him and KILLED him for sure!"

"I KNOW, OKAY!"

My pateince was running low at this point. I wanted a real answer and I wanted it NOW.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TRY AND CHANGE IT!?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Lisa dropped down onto the sofa that was in our room and buried her face in her hands. I was a little taken aback by this.

I hadn't seen her this upset since last anniversery of Sam's death.

Lisa continued talking.

"I just...got carried away. I keep forgetting that this is a movie and that weren't any real characters to begin with...I keep forgetting that this is pre-distinguished stuff..."

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like...when you watch the movie, you think 'Wow! It would be awesome to be in there!', but now we're actually here and it sucks, because I always have to be censored and watch what I say. I can't truly be myself. I hate that. Plus, I have to sit here and watch my BROTHER make a fool of himself and it kills me that I have to let it happen."

I nodded in understanding.

"You know its not a picnic for me either, right? I mean…I love Aladdin just as much as you and I hate seeing him go through this shit too."

She lifted her head up and smiled lightly at me.

"But you have a stronger will than I do, Sarah. You have the strength to be able to remember that you have to keep your mouth shut, whereas I will spout off the first thing that comes to my mind."

I shook my head.

"Lisa, you're the strongest person I know. You went to rehab and gave all your addictions up cold turkey and haven't gone back since. I, on the other hand, needed YOU to keep me from smoking a pack a day."

She laughed slightly and nodded.

"True…I guess we're both pretty strong people…I mean, we've both been to hell and back and still manage to crack a smile."

"And we also need each other. I need you and you need me. The end. So, we've got to stay together. No more plot breaking without me?"

I sat down next to her and held out my hand.

She smiled widley at me and shook it.

"Deal."

We sat in silence a few more seconds, before I decided to ask what had been bugging me for a while now.

I looked at Lisa.

"...Do you want to go back?"

Her head perked up a bit. She looked down in thought and answered after a few seconds.

"If I were ever given that option? No. I feel more alive here than I ever did back at that horrible place we used to live. But it's sort of a double-edged sword for me."

She held out her hands in a weighing motion, like a set of scales.

"If I go back, I can have my art again. I can have a career and finally make something out of myself and make up for every bad thing I did, but I won't have a family with me since Aladdin can't come with us, and I know that you'll stay here given the choice to stay or go."

She took my hand in a motherly gesture and looked at me seriously.

"You guys are irreplaceable. Just like Sam can never come back to me as much as I hope and pray that I could see him again; I could not imagine my life without you guys. If I stay here, I'm with my family and if this does turn out to be like the movie, we can both have a comfortable life with Aladdin and Jasmine and everyone else."

She let go of my hands and stared off into space.

"But palace life isn't my thing. I can't just sit and have everyone wait on me hand and foot. I NEED to be doing something. I might learn some of that Arabian art I see everywhere, just to keep me occupied, but still, I'll get restless. I love being a street rat. The thrill of working a job, hoping you don't get caught. And nothing is better than the feeling of pulling off a job without a hitch…except maybe a full stomach, that's the one thing I don't like about being a street rat."

She looked back at me and smiled again.

"But as far as I'm concerned, this is our home now and THIS is our reality. And this is where I intend to stay."

I patted her on the back.

"Lisa, I promise you; Aladdin and I WILL keep you entertained. If there's one thing I know, being the Disney fanatic I am, is that there is never a boring day in Agrabah." I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be the one fighting the bad guys."

Lisa snorted.

"That'll be the day!"

I shoved her lightly and stood up. I walked over and looked out our window, which just HAPPENED to look at Jasmine's balcony.

I was just in time to see our brother and the princess share a nice big smooch.

"Awwww!"

Lisa looked at me confused and came over to me. She looked over my shoulder and saw what I was seeing and made a face.

"Yuck!"

I looked at her surprised.

"What are you, three years old?!?"

"I'm sorry," she answered, "but that is NOT something I want to see my brother do. Plus, I much prefer to participate than to watch."

I shook my head slighlty

"You're crazy"

"I prefer the term 'insane', thank you very much. It's much more sophisticated than just plain 'crazy'"

I shook my head again as we both walked away from the window.

"So...when is that cozy couple on the balcony going to be you and Genie?" asked Lisa with an innocent smile.

I shot a look at my best friend as my cheeks (once again) heated up.

"What makes you think we're gonna be a couple?"

"Are you daft, woman? Genie has the hots for you. He can barely keep his eyes off of you."

I wrapped my arms around myself and let the giddy smile that had been threatening to come out since earlier in the garden shine through.

I looked at Lisa.

"You really think so?"

"Good God you really are daft. Have you ever known me to say something that I didn't think was true? You'd have to be blind in one eye, have a patch on the other and be higher than the writers of Monty Python not to see it" Lisa said with frustration.

I glared at her questioning of my intelligence.

"Well, excuse me for being doubtful. It's not like I have men falling for me everyday. I don't know the 'signs' of someone liking me!"

I paused for a moment and let my worst fear surface.

"And anyways...what if he doesn't REALLY like me?"

Lisa opened her mouth to comment but I beat her to the punch.

"What I mean is...what if the only reason he's showing me any attention is because I was the first semi-good looking girl in God knows how many years to show HIM any attention?"

"Well, I don't have men falling all over me either, but I might be able to tell you the 'signs', as you call it, of when someone likes you." Lisa replied.

She walked back over to the couch and flopped onto it. She shifted around a little until she ended up upside down with her feet resting against the wall.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"Yes, quite. Thank you for asking. Now, when you look at him, what do you feel inside?"

I blew out a mouth full of air and walked over to the couch. I sat down on the floor and leaned back on the couch.

Then, I answered.

"I don't know how to describe it. When I look at him I feel...happy. I feel like all the pain and anguish I've felt in the past could all just melt away. And when he talks to me, or pays special attention to me, or tries to make me laugh... I feel my heart jump into my throat and my stomach does an Irish jig."

I paused for a few moments then looked at Lisa.

"Wow...was that a cheesy monologue or what?"

"Not only cheesy, it was the most clichéd thing I've heard since we've been here. But, that could be a good sign: he makes you feel safe and comfortable, though watching you two dance around each other is nauseating. But I digress. Do you notice anything about the way he looks at you?"

I shrugged from my place on the floor.

"Only that you claim he does it a lot. Oh! And when I catch him, he looks kind of...awkward, if you can believe it. Like he doesn't know what to do."

I paused, then asked.

"Why? Do you see something I don't...besides the obvious, of course."

"Intensity. He looks at you with intensity. Yes, it is awkward. Refer back to my earlier statement about you two dancing around each other. And like you said before, he hasn't seen a decent looking girl in who knows how long? So of course he's not going to know what to do, but I can tell that he really likes you and wants to earn your affections, but isn't sure how to do it."

_'Sounds familiar...'_ I thought to myself wryly.

"Well, I guess we're two of a kind, huh? I don't know how to act around him and he doesn't know how to act around me. Looks like Cupid put stupid putty on the tips of his arrows this time."

I laughed, finally admitting to myself that I had been dense. Well, can you blame me?!? It would be hard for anyone to believe that the guy they had been obsessing over for years actually LIKED them back.

I watched my friend as she laughed slightly as well.

"I have a feeling that Genie will finally 'see the light' and 'sweep you off your feet' and then you both will live 'happily ever after'."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you call me clichéd'."

I started to stand from my place and Lisa followed suit.

"Oh! And by the way; I think this whole conversation should prove that I DO have a love life."

"Whatever you say." Lisa said with another innocent grin.

"How much longer do you think we have until the whole 'Jafar is revealed' thing?" I asked, deciding to ignore Lisa's last comment.

"I'd say about an hour."

I looked to my best friend.

"What do you wanna do until then?"

"…Tourture whatever guards are left?"

"Sounds good to me!"

And with that we linked arms and frolicked out of the room.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay. Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. It was just a Sarah/Lisa moment that I felt was necessary to the plot of the story to have it. I know…it's kind of a sucky stopping point, but…it's needed. I hope I will have time to get another chapter out soon, but I highly doubt it. In the meantime; REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Jafar is BUSTED

**(A/N): Hey guys! I'm back! The show was a complete success, despite the fact that half our cast (myself included) was practically dying from the flu. That's one reason I haven't updated. I've been sick as a dog. I'm still sick and my parents have grounded me from school. Yes, you read right…grounded from school. I'm not allowed to leave the house until I'm healthy again. So, I'm hyped up on legal prescription drugs and I felt inspired. So, I'd like to apologize for this chapter being so late, so short, and so uneventful. I'll probably get another chapter or two out before the weekend is over. Just hang in there with me guys and dolls.**

**To ****JenniferJ21:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

**To ****LazyChestnut:** Aw! Thank you. (blushes) I'm glad you like my story. And as I stated I really appreciate your reviews. I don't understand how people could get upset over them. You give perfectly understandable reasons for your dislikesandyour opinions. It's not as if you randomly say "I HATE YOU" and thenleave. Now that, I don't like. And yes, having ADHD is incredibly—was that something shiny… Anyways, here's the next chapter.

**To ****MCI:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Lisa and Sarah need to have a moment between them…if for no other reason than just to catch up. They haven't really had any alone time for a while. Here's the next update! Love ya!

**To ****Forestwater:** Yeah, sorry about the romantic drop off. I just need Sarah and Genie to stick to the plot. They both have to remember that Aladdin is the one that is, basically, in control. But, the Sarah/Genie action picks up after this next chapter. Yep, performances galore. Hope we all survive. Enjoy the read!

**To ****Opaque Opal:** Glad you liked the chapter. And…(que Twilight Zone Music)…I did Music Man for the first time in 7th Grade too. That's kinda freaky. Anyway; I WISH our rehearsals could be like that. But we don't get out of school 'til 3:45 and our director wants us to have homework/dinner break as well, so we were in rehearsals from 6:00 to…whenever we finished. Yeah…a lot of long hours. Well, break a leg at your show, babe! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET ANYONE SAY **MACBETH**! PEOPLE CAN SAY WHAT THEY WANT ABOUT THE SUPERSTITION, BUT SOMEONE SAID IT WHEN WE DID ROMEO AND JULIET, AND WE HAD A CRAP LOAD OF BAD THINGS HAPPEN! SO, DON'T DO IT!!!!

**To ****smallncrazy91:** Here's your update. Enjoy!

**To ****Luiz4200:** No; I absolutely adore Monty Python. They're all geniuses. My editor, IrishBeerIsGood, is actually the one who wrote that in. And she love Monty Python, too. She just wanted Lisa to make a point about how incredibly stupid Sarah was being. That's all, no offense meant. And, Al is in this next chapter. Enjoy! **_(E/N): Yes, I truly love Monty Python. I watch it whenever I can. I apologize if I offended you or any other readers by the comment I wrote. I meant it with the utmost love and respect for the genius that is Monty Python. IrishBeerIsGood_**

**To ****MisticDust:** Glad you liked it. I was kinda nervous about it. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**To ****Bloody Jack Sparrow:** Here's an update! Hope you enjoy it! PS: Love your name!

**To ****writer-reader girl**: I'm glad you liked it. I thought the story needed a little Lisa/Sarah heart-to-heart. Well, hope you like this next chapter!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe**: Don't worry, doll. The guards will not be hurt or maimed…just probably mentally scared. And…one of the guards, hm?...Wow, wouldn't expect that. But, you better keep a close eye on that Mozenrath. You know how dark sorcerers like to break loose. (sighs dramatically). Well, enjoy the next chapter. And, happy you got your computer back! WOOHOO! (My happy exclamation)

**To ****Padme4000:** I'm glad you like the story and the concept. Here's the next chapter.

_DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the Plot…Although I wish I could own Genie…If any of you know where to find his magic lamp, please let me know via e-mail or review._

* * *

"I cannot believe we're lost!" 

Lisa and I were walking down another hallway, desperately trying to find our way back to the room. We had originally been looking for guards to prank, but seeing as they were all out trying to drown our brother; it seemed kind of pointless after a while.

So, we decided to go back to our room….wherever that was.

"You and your bright ideas…." I mumbled to Lisa.

"Hey!" she defended, "I didn't hear you protesting the idea."

I just shook my head and continued walking forward.

"I'm kinda worried, Lisa." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well…shouldn't Aladdin and Genie be back by now. I mean….it's been about an hour since we saw Aladdin and Jasmine on the balcony and…"

"They should be fine." Lisa said. "I think you're just being impatient again; wanting to see Genie and all that."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, my whole being does not revolve around that man."

It was a few seconds before I heard a quiet:

"…liar…"

I sighed out loud and passed an opened door. Lisa, who was a few paces behind me reached out and jerked me back by my arm.

"What?" I hissed out.

She put a finger to her lips and pointed to inside the door.

Realization dawned on my face as I saw Aladdin,Jasmine, Jafar, and a very hypnotized Sultan standing in the room.

"…You tried to have me killed!" Aladdin accused Jafar.

"What?" Jafar feigned innocence.

Then Lisa stepped into the scene.

"What?!?" she stormed into the room and stood toe-to-toe with Jafar, looking incredibly pissed.

"Ali, is this true?" I asked next, coming in behind Lisa and standing next to Aladdin.

"Yes, it's true! He had the guards gag me and throw me into the ocean!"

I dropped my jaw in fake shock and Lisa grabbed Jafar's collar.

"How dare you try to kill my brother!" she spit the phrase into his face angrily.

Jafar scoffed, pried Lisa's hand off his shirt and stepped away from her and over towards the Sultan.

"Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying."

I gave Jafar a look of disbelief. He honestly didn't give a flying fart about us! He didn't consider us a threat or even someone worth recognizing!

He put the staff in the Sultan's face in order to hypnotize him deeper.

"Obviously...lying." the Sultan repeated Jafar's last statement in a very monotone voice.

I grabbed Lisa and restrained her as she tried to reach for her kunai and attack Jafar. While I held her back, I managed to sneak a peak at Aladdin and I noticed that he was looking at the staff.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" asked Jasmine worriedly as she ran over and put her hands on her father's shoulders.

"I know what's wrong!" exclaimed Aladdin.

With that he yanked the staff out of Jafar's hands and smashed it on the ground. There was a large flash and red smoke swirled out of the now broken staff.

"Oh my!" said the Sultan as he shook himself out of the hypnotized state.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!

"It's true." I said.

"Yep. You were completely out of it!" Lisa commented.

"What? Jafar? You…you traitor!"

The Sultan…was mad.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained."

Jafar was trying to save himself. We would have none of it.

I let Lisa go and all five of us started advancing on him.

"Guards! Guards!" the Sultan called.

I watched Jafar's face closely and saw him notice the Lamp. He went to grab for it, but then the guards came.

"Arrest Jafar at once!"

They grabbed him and started pulling him backwards. Jafar then pulled out a small vial.

"This is not done yet, boy!"

Jafar threw the vial on the ground and a large puff of red smoke flew out and surrounded all of us. I seriously could not see one inch in front of me.

When the smoke cleared, all the guards were holding was each other. The broke away from each other and the Sultan cried out:

"Find him! Search everywhere!"

Lisa started pacing around angrily where Jafar had been standing moments ago.

I just stood where I was and shook my head in confusion and dumbfoundedness.

Aladdin walked over and took Jasmine's hand.

"Jasmine, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jasmine replied.

They leaned into kiss, but were interrupted by the Sultan.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible."

"You're telling me!" Lisa exclaimed as she plopped down in a sitting position on the floor where Jafar had been. "He used a NINJA trick to get out of here! I haven't even learned that trick yet! Grr! SO UNFAIR!"

She then threw herself melodramatically into a lying position.

Aladdin and I rolled our eyes while Jasmine watched her, confused. The Sultan was to busy worrying to notice her antics.

"How will I ever…" he paused as he saw Aladdin holding Jasmine's hand. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically. I ran from my place next to the pair and grabbed Lisa's arm. As I pulled her to her feet, I whispered to her:

"Watch…"

"Praise Allah! You brilliant boy!" The Sultan ran over and took Aladdin's hand. "I could kiss you! I won't, of course. I'll leave that to my--."

He cut off his rant and got down to business.

"You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous."

Then he moved over to us.

"And, of course, your sisters will stay here with you in the royal palace, yes!"

He shook both Lisa and my hands and smiled widely at us. Then, the Sultan moved back over to Aladdin.

"And then my boy, you will be sultan!"

"Sultan?" asked Aladdin, excitedly.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

As the Sultan completed his impromptu speech, Jasmine snuggled closely into Aladdin's arms and I watched Aladdin's face.

The joy and happiness had now given way to anxiousness and fear. I read his face perfectly.

'I can't do this.'

I turned my head to Lisa and she looked back at me. I grimaced and she nodded her head, her blue eyes shining with worry.

_This is going to be rougher than I thought._

* * *

**(A/N) Okay guys; reviews are highly welcome, but flames will be laughed at.**


	18. Betrayal and Lots of Yelling

**(A/N): Alright guys. As promised, here's another chapter. I was really surprised at the responses I got for the previous chapter. I just knew someone was going to curse me for its lack of action, romance, and Genie. But, I needed a transition chapter to make the plot move on. If I get enough positive reviews, I may get another chapter out…maybe. No promises…Ack! Who am I kidding? I want to get to the good stuff just as much as ya'll do! **

**In news that you readers probably don't care about, there is a new addition to my family. That's right ladies and gents…WE GOT A PUPPY! Heh, fooled you! You probably thought my mom had a baby ort something. Nope; we just got a new puppy. But let me tell you, he is just as much work as a new baby. For those of you who care, he's 6 weeks old, he's a rotweiler/black lab mix, and his name is Biscuit. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading both the story and the incredibly long A/N! **

**To ****LazyChestnut** Yeah, I thought it was pretty clever. As much as I'd like to take credit for the good spelling and such, I'm afraid I must give that honor to my editor, IrishBeerIsGood. I really have no spelling/grammar talent at all. I know this and except it. So, I have my friend (IrishBeerIsGood) read each chapter a couple of times and fix whatever mistakes I make. She also gives me her opinion, which I take in to high regard. Really, she's more like a co-author than an editor. Yes, the von Trapp family can be very distracting at times. And don't worry; Genie is in this next chapter.

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

**To ****MCI** Yes; being the queen of melodrama myself, I like to pass the trait on within the stories I write. You hit it right on the mark. These next few chapters are definitely interesting. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter.

**To ****Liana-Wolfe** 'Ello luv! Where do you get the transcripts from? I would really like to read those; seeing as I don't get Toon Disney and that's the only place the Aladdin series comes on anymore. I'm glad you like the chapter. And yes; there will be a sequel. I actually intend to do all three Aladdin movies like this. So, fear not m'dear! The Legacy that is Sarah and Lisa will live on. And, well…animation is animation. I have no right to complain because my stick figures look like crap. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****Padme4000** Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry; no. I haven't been able to find ANY good Genie/OC fics. There is one on this website call 7 Arabian Nights, but the author hasn't updated in forever. Other than that one and mine, no dice. Aww! Thank you! Thank you! (does a series of over-dramatic bows) But, seriously, that is a tremendous compliment. And thanks for being concerned about my health. I'm feeling much better now. While I'm still a little congested, my head isn't throbbing anymore. My parents actually let me outside today. Woohoo! Anyway, here's your update. Enjoy.** PS: Thanks for telling me about the mess up. I fixed it. **

**To ****Forestwater** Thanks for forgiving me. And have you ever got lost in a hallway before? It's really not all that fun. FUNNY, maybe; but not fun. Yes, I thought long and hard about how Jafar would react to the girls and I figured that just considering them unworthy and not caring about them would be the most likely scenario. As far as Jasmine is concerned, she met the girls when they were still Street Rats, and that's one of the unseen ways that she identifies Ali as Aladdin. But they have not had a lot of interaction as of yet. But, never fear. They will, and everything will be explained. Here's the next chapter and I PROMISE Genie can be found here.

_DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the Plot…Although I wish I could own Genie…If any of you know where to find his magic lamp, please let me know via e-mail or review._

**READ AND REVIEW LOVLIES! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa and I had a good sleep that night, despite our worry over Aladdin. I mean, I love my brother and everything, but this was the first time in over a year that we were able to sleep on something more comfy than the ground and some rags. Of course we were going to sleep like babies!

But the next morning, all our fears came rushing back to us.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I said as I pulled on my shoes.

Lisa and I were getting dressed before we headed off to meet Aladdin (and, of course Genie) in his complementary room.

"No kidding." Lisa replied. "I thought it was going to be hard for me to keep my mouth shut, because…well, it's me. But you're in LOVE with the guy our brother is jibing. Talk about tough."

My cheeks flushed. But I knew better than to argue. If I brought up the whole 'how do you know I'm in love with Genie?' discussion again, Lisa may just use one of her poison darts on me.

I put my ringlet on my head and Lisa copied my example. We then set off for Aladdin's room.

When we arrived about fifteen minutes later, we found Aladdin standing on his veranda; staring off into space. We walked up to him and we stood on either side of him.

He didn't move.

Lisa gave me a quizzical look and then looked back at Aladdin. She waved her hand in front of his face.

Again, he didn't move.

She sighed, exasperated, and snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hey! Earth to Al!"

"Aladdin, you got the girl!" I added.

He shook himself out of it, and then glanced to both of us.

"Sultan? They want me to be sultan?"

He accidentally rubbed the Lamp lightly and Genie zoomed out.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!"

He then turned into a one-man band and started playing an upbeat tune.

Aladdin passed him, completely uninterested. The tempo to the song slowed as Genie became slightly disheartened.

Lisa passed him and mumbled:

"Give it up, Pinocchio."

Genie gave a look. I rolled my eyes and explained.

"She's sampling nicknames for you."

His mouth made a large 'O' shape as he acknowledges his understanding and he shook himself back to normal.

He then started scratching his head in contemplation.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Genie, Aladdin is just a little…stressed."

Genie nodded and looked at me.

I looked back up at him and our eyes met. Memories of the previous nights encounter came flooding back into my mind and I could see the same happening to him.

His eyes ticked down to my hand on his shoulder and he blushed. I saw this, and I jerked my hand away from him, blushing just as much as he was.

_You shouldn't be doing this,_ my mind scolded me. _Not now, anyway. Genie needs to focus on Aladdin right now. Not on flirting with you. Let him be._

I looked back up at him and nodded my head over to Aladdin in a 'try again' motion.

He smiled at me and nodded. He zoomed over in front of Aladdin and held his hands up in a director scoping.

"Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?"

Aladdin looked at him, and looked back down, sadness apparent in his eyes.

Lisa was already perched on his bed when he flopped himself down. I followed close behind him and leaned against the wall.

Genie poofed himself next to Aladdin. He was holding an _Aladdin_ script and was wearing glasses.

He whispered, via a prompter on a show:

"Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie.'"

After Aladdin didn't say anything, Genie made the 'come on' motion with his hand and said

"Anytime."

I giggled to myself.

Genie glanced over at me and winked.

Then, Aladdin had to ruin our silent interaction with the bomb he dropped.

"Genie...I can't."

Lisa narrowed her eyes and him and I sucked in a fake shocked breath.

Genie, who though Aladdin was just kidding…or something of the sort kept going,

"Sure you can."

He then grabbed Aladdin's face and treated him as a ventriloquist's dummy.

"You just go 'Genie, I wish you free.'"

Aladdin elbowed Genie off of him and stood.

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me sultan-no! They want to make Prince Ali sultan." His voice softened and he turned to look at Genie with a hopeless, self-pitting face. "Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!" Genie said, trying to make him see reason.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you." Aladdin angrily exclaimed.

"Aladdin, you got what you wanted." I said.

"Or don't you remember?" Lisa snapped out, bitterly. "And I quote: 'Someday Abu, Lisa, Sarah…things are going to change. We'll be rich…live in a palace…and never have any trouble at all.'"

Aladdin winced as his own words haunted him. Lisa continued.

"Well, we're there, Aladdin. So what the hell are you complaining about now?"

"What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her."

I flinched as he said that last bit, because I heard the same desperation in his voice that was in mine when I talked about the possibility of Genie not having feelings for me.

"Genie, I can't keep this up on my own." Aladdin continued, "I can't wish you free."

At first the look on Genie's face was pure and utter betrayal. It broke my heart and made me extremely angry at my brother.

Then, his expression changed to one of bitter offense.

"Fine, I understand." Genie said, sarcastically. He then started shirking into his lamp. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master."

After he spit out the word 'master' as if it were poison, he made a mock bow to Aladdin before completely disappearing into his Lamp.

I heard Abu make an 'ohh' noise from where he and Carpet were watching from the window above my head.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Aladdin said, picking up the Lamp.

A tongue came out of the spout on the Lamp and blew a raspberry at him.

Aladdin got mad and through the Lamp on the bed, slamming a pillow on top of it.

"Well fine! Just…STAY IN THERE!"

He then glanced up to where Carpet and Abu were watching the scene.

"What are you two looking at?" he snapped.

Abu and Carpet both withdrew a bit. Then, they both developed a look of hurt and started to walk (or float) away.

Aladdin tried to call them back, but the damage was done.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. Wait, Abu-wait-I'm sorry, I didn't-wait, c'mon."

Once they were out of sight, he turned to us.

"You guys understand right?"

"How can you even ask us that, Aladdin!?!" Lisa asked angrily. At his clueless face, Lisa growled. "You just went back on your promise to a guy who has gone above and beyond the call of duty just to make this whole Prince thing work for you! You treated him as if the deal meant nothing to you! You're treating him like…like a slave."

Lisa spit out the last word and then turned to leave. As she was walking out the door, she yelled over her shoulder.

"Come and get me when I get my brother back; instead of this pompous jack-ass who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

When she was out of eye view, Aladdin sighed and turned to me.

"Sarah, you've got to understand what I'm going through right now. I'm-"

"What, Aladdin?" I interrupted him. "You're what? You're in love and trying to keep the woman of your dreams? That's bull shit, and you know it."

He was about to protest but I cut him off again.

"Let me finish. If you really loved this girl, you would've told her the truth a long time ago. But no, instead you've decided to betray the man who **saved your life** just to keep up this stupid lie; so the woman you claim to love can never really love **you**. 'Cause let's face it, Aladdin. This isn't you."

I pushed myself away from the wall and started to walk out. I was pretty proud of myself. I was ready to chuck a chair at Aladdin, but I managed to keep my cool and settle on a lecture.

I was almost home free. I just had to get out the door.

But Aladdin's next words stopped me in my tracks.

"How did you know Genie saved my life?"

I stopped mid-step as I realized my blunder.

_Shit. I wasn't supposed to know Genie saved him from drowning. Gotta think up an excuse, quick._

"He told me about it last night."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I had turned back and was now facing Aladdin. I wish I wasn't, though. I could see the anger gowning on his face.

"Oh, I get it now."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Looks like there's a romance going on behind my back. No wonder you're taking his side over mine."

"Excuse me?" I was no longer confused; I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Oh, no. I understand. I mean, why stand up for your brother, who's poor as dirt, when you can save your boyfriend, who can give you anything you want with a flick of his wrist."

I. Was. Pissed.

I walked over and slapped Aladdin hard across the face.

"How dare you." I hissed out at him. "You have NO right to speak to me like that. I am your SISTER. You know me better than that! I am not defending Genie because he can give me anything I want. I am taking his side because he's RIGHT. And Lisa's right, too. You are a COMPLETE AND TOTAL JACK-ASS. You're just trying toget rid of yourguilt by passing the bill to me! Well, it's not going to work.And for your information, even if you don't deserve it, we do not have THAT kind of relationship."

I stormed away from him, not even turning back as I shouted my last statement at him.

"AND EVEN IF WE DID, IT WOULD BE **NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"**

And with that, I was out of the building

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) Whew! Tensions are high! What will become of out heroes? Will Lisa and Sarah stay angry at Aladdin? Will Jafar's evil plot succeed because of the sibling quarrel? Will Genie and Sarah Ever KISS? IS IT REALLY NESSECARY TO BRING ALL THESE THINGS UP AT THE END OF A CHAPTER!?!...**

…**.Well, maybe not….But all these questions (and more) will be answered in time. And remember kids, the more good reviews, the quicker the chapters. Thanks!**


	19. This is BAD

**(A/N): Alright beloved readers! Here's your next update. I hate that the school week starts tomorrow, because I won't have as much time to write. I do, however, have Friday off. So if I don't get another chapter out sooner, ya'll can be sure one will be up by then. Keep faith, dear readers!**

**To ****Padme4000**: Thank you calling my chapter brilliant. And thanks for pointing out that blunder. It was just a problem in publishing; easily fixed. Here's your update!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe**: Thanks for the info. I'll have to check it out some time. Yeah, I heard TD was heading down-hill. _(sighs)_ Whatever happened to the good ol' days when cartoons were actually…good? As far as Iago goes…well, there's a taste of that in this next chapter. And for the series…eh, I'll think about it. I'm more focused on finishing the movies first. After that…who knows? I do intend to write a few one-shots in between movie fics, though. But those are basically already written. Now, make sure Mozenrath doesn't get away. And after you get him back, I have a favor to ask of you…Can you help me track down Genie? I've paid a lot of detectives' good money, but they can't seem to find him. I thought maybe you can tempt Mozenrath into using his magic to help me. That would be awesome and I would pay you in thousands of virtual cookies. Thanks love! Enjoy the read!

**To ****LazyChestnut**: Sorry you didn't like the previous part in the movie. Hopefully, the added characters gave it a bit of an upbeat for you. Here's a new chapter…with a song!

**To ****Forestwater**: I felt like the story needed more tension. Yeah, that last chapter might have been a little hard on Aladdin. But, it was seen as from Sarah's eyes. And let's face it…Sarah is a bit of a drama queen. I did think they needed to have some sibling fighting. Trust me; it makes this next chapter have much more of an impact. Enjoy!

**To ****narutosonlygirl123**: I'm glad you like my stories. And I feel honored that you think mine is the best Genie/OC. Yes, Genie is truly amazing.

**To ****smallncrazy91**: Glad you liked it. The girls will forgive Aladdin eventually. I mean, they are a family. The girls just need to cool down. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****MCI**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, Sarah is usually mild mannered…but when she gets angry, she REALLY gets angry.

**To ****Bloody Jack Sparrow**: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, I don't understand the lack of Genie/OC-ness. I guess not everyone can recognize his ultimate sexiness. Hope you like this next chapter as much as you did the previous ones.

_DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the Plot…Although I wish I could own Genie…If any of you know where to find his magic lamp, please let me know via e-mail or review._

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I stormed away from the building and was fuming for about half an hour before I found Lisa…chucking her knives at a tree again. Only this time, I didn't stop her.

"Can I see one of those?" I asked through clenched teeth, holding my hand out for knife. 

She looked at the expression on my face and handed me five of them.

"Go for it. I'm spent."

She then flopped down on the ground and sat behind me.

"So, what did our dearly delusional brother say to you to get you so riled?"

I looked back at her and growled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I then threw the first knife at the tree. It went a little high above the mark Lisa had made, but still stuck to the tree.

"Of course you do." Lisa said. "Now come on, tell me all about it."

I sighed and threw the second knife. This one hit a little low.

_No sense in trying to hide anything from Lisa._

"That arrogant jerk had the audacity to accuse me of taking Genie's side over his because of what Genie could do for me!"

I threw the third knife. It was a little too far left. Lisa cocked her head to one side in confusion. 

"Explain."

"He basically said that I was defending Genie and not him because Genie is all powerful and he has nothing." 

I looked at Lisa's face and saw that she still didn't get it. I sighed in frustration. 

"HE CALLED ME A POWER WHORE!" 

I threw the forth knife and it hit dead center. 

Lisa let out a low whistle. Whether it was in reference to my knife throwing or Aladdin's insult I'm not sure. It might have been a combination of the two. I huffed and threw myself on the ground next to her. From my lying position, I held the fifth knife in front of my face and stared at it thoughtfully. 

"God…I'm acting like such a bitch." I mumbled.

"With good reason." Lisa said. 

"Lisa…those weren't his exact words. It's just the impression he gave. What if I miss interpreted him? What if he doesn't go looking for Jasmine, and therefore isn't there when Jafar attacks? What if-"

"Will you stop with 'what ifs!" 

Lisa jerked the knife out of my hands and lay down beside me. 

"You listen to me Sarah Williams. You did not over react. The man ultimately accused you of valuing power over family when he knows it's not true. Aladdin was just trying to blame someone other than himself for this mess. Stop worrying about any damage being caused to the universe. Stop freaking out about how YOU made other people feel. And for Genie's sake stop second guessing yourself."

She pulled me into a sitting position and got a firm grip on my shoulders. Her blue eyes were blazing and…I was slightly fearful for my life.

"Aladdin made this mess and he needs to figure out how to fix it. He won't take our advice and he even INSULTED us when we tried to give it. So, let's stop trying to give it. Let's stop fretting over what will happen to Aladdin and let's think about what's going to happen to us."

I paused and let Lisa's words leak into my brain. I sighed.

"You're right."

"I know." She smirked at me and stood up. She then offered me a hand and pulled me up. I walked over to the tree and pulled out the knives I had thrown and handed them to Lisa. She smiled gratefully and put them in her pouches. We then walked around for a bit; just talking. We figured that we would just take Jafar's attack in stride. He couldn't kill us off. A genie's magic can't kill, but he could do some pretty torturous shit to us. But, then again, he may continue on his 'you are not worthy to breathe the same air as me' thing and completely ignore us. That was kind of unlikely, however; seeing as we WERE connected to Aladdin, who was his arch nemeses. Regardless of what we talked about, we just kept walking.

That is, until we ran into Jasmine.

"Sarah, Lisa!" she called to us as she came running.

Lisa and I stopped in our tracks and exchanged glances. Our faces must have shown our confusion because Jasmine just laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. Ali explained the whole thing to me last night."

"Oh he did?" I asked with a cross between sarcasm and fake excitement.

"What exactly did our brother say?" Lisa continued.

"Oh, no need to keep up the charade. I know the truth."

I think my jaw almost hit the floor when Jasmine said that.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she continued. "He told me all about how you three sneak out of your palace to escape the pressures of royalty."

"Oh…yeah…right." I said, slightly disappointed. 

_I actually thought he told her the truth._

"To be completely honest," Jasmine continued, unaware of Lisa's and my discomfort, "That's exactly what I was doing."

She laughed lightly and we joined her, half heartedly. When the laughter died down, Jasmine said,

"Father's going to make the announcement about Ali's and my marriage. Would you two like to come?"

"Us?" Lisa asked, slightly shocked. "You want us to come?"

"Of course." Jasmine laughed lightly. "After all, we're going to be family soon. I would like to get to know my soon-to-be sisters-in-law."

"Wow…that's really nice." I said. 

You know, Jasmine really was a jewel. Even if he was being a jerk right now, Aladdin sure could pick 'em. 

"Come on, it's this way."

We followed her for a bit and then came to the gates to the city. There was a flight of stairs and then there was a balcony which the Sultan used to give speeches. Said Sultan was, at the moment, standing behind the curtain while an announcer called all the subjects together. I hesitantly followed Jasmine up the stairs. Lisa followed me. 

"I hate heights…I hate heights…I REALLY hate heights." I mumbled to myself as I climbed the stairs.

Jasmine glanced back when she heard my mumbling.

"Afraid of heights?" She asked kindly.

"A little." I replied.

"A LOT!" called Lisa from behind me. 

I would've shot a glare behind my back if I wasn't to busy trying not to go into cardiac arrest.

"It isn't just the height." I defended. "It's the height plus the lack of railing."

Jasmine smiled sweetly at me and offered her hand to me.

"Come on. I promise you won't fall."

I took her hand and sighed in relief. It was reassuring to have something to hold on to, even if it was only another person's hand. When all three of us had reached the top, the Sultan turned to us. 

"Hello girls."

"Father." Jasmine greeted with a kiss on his forehead.

"Your highness." Lisa and I said together as we bowed.

"Oh, please! None of that, we're going to be family." the Sultan scolded us, and he pulled us into a hug. 

I saw Lisa cringe slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Now," continued the Sultan, "where is that brother of yours?" he asked Lisa and I.

"Uh…" I started.

"We're not sure." Lisa finished.

"Your highness? They are ready for you." The announcer interrupted as he walked through the curtain.

"Well he'd better show up soon. He'll be introduced to the kingdom in a minute." the Sultan commented as he stepped through the curtain. 

"As if the big parade yesterday wasn't enough." Lisa mumbled quietly. 

I elbowed her and she gave me a 'what did I do?' look.

"Jasmine?" we heard a voice call from down the steps. 

We all glanced down (me rather quickly) to see Aladdin approaching. 

"Ali, where have you been?" Jasmine asked as she ran down to him.

"There's something I've got to tell you. Aladdin tried to speak but Jasmine interrupted him. 

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!" Jasmine dragged Aladdin up the stairs to us. She started fixing him up to see the kingdom, all the while he protested.

"No! But Jasmine, listen to me, please!"

She planed a quick kiss on him, wished him 'good luck', and then pushed him through the curtain. 

We heard a swell as the crowd cheered.

"Well…that's a good sign…" I said. 

Jasmine giggled and said, "Come on, let's go out there." 

She grabbed Lisa's wrist and started to pull. Lisa started to struggle.

"I don't do crowds!" she exclaimed.

I laughed.

_I can't pass this up._

"Oh, c'mon sis, live a little."

I snickered as I got behind her and pushed her out from behind the curtain. Soon, all five of us now stood watching as the crowed cheered at us.

"I hate you." Lisa whispered to me out of the side of her mouth.

I was about to respond, but was cut short when black clouds started swooping all around us. The top of the balcony started to shake and was soon ripped off. We all ducked as it flew over our heads.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"That can't be good." Lisa mumbled.

"Bless my soul…" said the Sultan.

Then, he started rising up from the ground and his clothes started disappearing. 

"What is this? What is going on?" he exclaimed as he floated in mid air.

He was almost naked, save for his boxers and his clothes were flying away from him. They wrapped around a tall, sinister figure and cloaked him in white. The figure was, of course, Jafar. Jasmine rushed over to her father's aid. The Sultan glared at Jafar and said

"Jafar, you vile betrayer."

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!" exclaimed Iago, letting us hear his real voice for the first time.

I guess Lisa just couldn't pass it up.

"The parrot TALKS!"

Iago glared at her.

"Of course I talk you stupid girl!"

Lisa reached for the poison vial around her neck. I grabbed her hand and forced it to her side. 

"Not now." I hissed at her. 

"Face it boy," continued Jafar. "I am the sultan now!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" Aladdin said confidently as he pulled his turban off. He flipped it over, but something was missing.

"The Lamp!" he whispered.

I could see him mentally kicking himself.

"Al, you didn't…!" I exclaimed, although I knew perfectly well he did. 

I guess Lisa and I were both getting caught up in the scene.

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo." Jafar taunted.

He threw his arms up and Aladdin, Lisa, and I all followed his line of vision.

"Shhhhiiit." Lisa breathed out.

"Oh…wow." I said in complete disbelief, my breathing heavy.

Aladdin just stood there, mouth agape, not believing what we were all seeing.

There, right in front of us was a very large, very dark, very EVIL looking Genie. He reached down, with emotionless eyes, and picked up the palace. As we started moving higher and higher off the ground, my breathing became harder and harder.

"Heights…heights…hei--"

My surprise hyperventilation attack was cut off by Lisa's neck. She had grabbed me and held me close to her in a tight embrace. She kept me still until I felt the ground under my feet being placed back on something solid; i.e. a mountain top. I pulled back hesitantly and looked around. I saw that we were, as I suspected, on the mountain top and that Aladdin was on Carpet, trying to talk with Genie. 

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" Sultan yelled at Jafar.

Jafar just scoffed.

"There's a new order now--my order! Finally, you will bow to me!"

I gave him my best 'yeah right' look, and Lisa verbalized my sentiments.

"When hell freezes over!"

"We will _never_ bow to you." Jasmine reiterated.

"Why am I not surprised?" Iago exclaimed.

"Listen to me, you little turkey. You better watch your step or I'll turn you into chicken nuggets!" Lisa yelled as I, once again, held her back. 

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Jafar shouted at us, completely unaware of Iago and Lisa's 'heart-to-heart'.

_And again, he ignores us._

"Genie, my second wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

I looked up at Genie, desperation apparent on my face. He glanced down at me and winced, before putting a hand over his eyes so he didn't have to watch his actions. He aimed his finger at Jafar and let out a blast of magic. Aladdin tried to stop him but it was a lost cause.

The bolt of magic hit Jafar dead on and he turned back into his normal garb, his staff coming back as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago introduced.

I looked to Lisa and she looked at me. Her face reflected my feelings.

We were in deep shit.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes--abject humiliation!" 

Jafar zapped us all with his staff. I felt my body being forced to the ground and then into a bowing position.

"Bastard…" I heard Lisa mumble beside me. 

I couldn't get any words out. I was to busy fearing what was to come. I couldn't see anything, due to my face being in the dirt, but I heard a roar, then Jafar yelling out 

"Down boy!"

And then a pitiful 'meow'. 

Then I heard Jafar talking again. 

"Oh princess, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Jafar, get you're hands off her!" I heard Aladdin scream.

Then, Jafar started singing. 

**"Prince Ali**

**Yes, it is he,**

**But not as you know him.**

**Read my lips and come to grips**

**With reality**

**Yes, meet a blast from your past…"**

Suddenly, the spell was broken and I could stand. I got to my feet shakily and Lisa grabbed my shoulder. I glanced at her and saw that she was just as shaky as I was.

**"Whose lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!"**

And then there was just Aladdin. The glamor was gone and he was back to himself again.

"Or should we say Aladdin?" Iago asked sarcastically.

"Ali?" asked Jasmine, thoroughly confused.

"Jasmine, I tried to tell you…I'm just-" Aladdin's confession was cut of by more of Jafar's singing.

**"So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin."**

Jafar zapped Abu back to his monkey self.

**"Just a con, need I go on?**

**Take it from me."**

Jafar then picked up Aladdin by way of magic and hung him upside down in front of his face.

**"His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause…"**

After he slapped him in the face, Jafar threw our brother and Abu into an abandoned tower. This time, Lisa had to hold me back.

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to go after my brother.

"Carpet!" Lisa yelled. "Go! Save them!"

Carpet snapped to attention, saluted Lisa, and sped off into the sky and dove in the tower window. 

**"To send him packing on a one-way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**

**Is the end of the earth, whoopee!**

**So long!"**

Jafar used his staff as a golf club and swung it. The magic sent Aladdin's tower flying away. 

"Buh-Bye, see ya!" Iago jeered.

I screamed in despair. 

As I've stated before, I knew it was going to happen. But when it actually did happen, it was like I lost my parents all over again. I felt my knees go out as I fell to the ground. Lisa tried to help support me, but I came down all the same. I heard her whisper 'Save them, Carpet.' as she watched the tower fly away.

**"Ex-Prince Ali!"**

I looked up at Genie, only to see him looking at me. I held eye contact with him for a minute. 

His eyes showed all.

His eyes showed his humiliation, his shame, his fear.

But above all, it showed his regret.

Unable to look me in the eye any longer, Genie broke the contact and looked at the ground.

I collapsed into tears as Jafar laughed maniacally over us.

* * *

**(A/N):** _(MidnightGypsie comes out with a ladle and a shield. She then proceeds to dodge the tomatoes being thrown at her by angry readers) _**DON'T HIT ME WITH THOSE FLYING TOMATOES! I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!...****Seriously guys, it gets better. I've been waiting the entire fic to write these next few chapters. I promise lots of fluff and stuff. Just remember; the­ore reviews, the quicker the updates. Love ya!**


	20. Bad Puns, Confrentations, and Confession

**(A/N): Okay, ladies and lords alike, I've got the next chapter for you! I'm surprised I actually got it done in this time frame. It's a full 15 pages! Now, I cannot take all the credit for writing this chapter. There is a place in this chapter that switches to Lisa's PROV which my editor and dear friend, IrishBeerIsGood, wrote. **

**I also want to bring attention to the grammatical and weird symbols that appeared early in the last chapter. I want to apologize for them. There was a glitch in the publishing of the chapter and with the help of IrishBeerIsGood, I have learned how to fix it. Rest assured that all new upcoming chapters will be thoroughly checked and fixed before being published.**

**With that, I move onto my reviewer responses, disclaimer, and then the story! Enjoy!**

**To ****Liana-Wolfe:** Yeah, I don't think anything will ever beat old school Disney. Wow, Mozenrath got from Mexico to Tibet? Talk about a jump. Congrats on the marriage! Make sure you save that number of the guy in Utah! I may need it soon. Turns out your information was correct and I managed to get Genie while he was still in his lamp. The lamp is now under lock and key in the vault behind my bookcase. I haven't called him out yet, though. I wanna wait til' the weekend so I can have plenty of time to…ahem…get to know him. I'm glad you liked the chapter and here's your update!

PS: the muffins are one the way. I sent a variety pack.

**To ****MCI:** gasp! _does dance around the computer_ I gave MCI chiillls! I gave MCI chiiillls! Okay, I'm done now. I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, Sarah knows that it isn't his fault and he realizes it in this chapter. Enjoy!

**To ****Padme4000:** Thank you very much for the complements. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Here's an update!

**To ****Forestwater:** Sorry about the grammar errors and such. Hope we fixed them all. Yeah, I can be a little repetitive at times. Sorry. But, I'm glad you still love it. Here's an update!

**To ****LazyChestnut:** Again, sorry about the grammar errors. I promise that we uber- edited this chapter. And thanks for the tip. I had forgotten all about the rule, to be honest. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**To ****smallncrazy91:** Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter!

**To Invader Nyx:** Yes, fluff is amazing. And, as promised, this chapter is stuffed with it! Enjoy!

**To ****narutosonlygirl123:** I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter!

**To ****Luiz4200:** Fear not, love. Lisa will now and forever be a ninja. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To ****i.forgive.you:** I'm glad you like my story. And thanks for the complement on my writing. Here's the update!

**To ****MisticDust: **I'm glad you like it so much! And I'm happy I made you laugh. Laugh, cry…I like invoking emotions in people. It's the drama geek in me. Here's your chapter!

_DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the Plot…Although I wish I could own Genie…If any of you know where to find his magic lamp, please let me know via e-mail or review._

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Aladdin had been sent off in the tower. By this time, Jafar had the entire palace twisted into his own personal paradise. 

Jasmine was chained and was being forced to feed him fruit.

The Sultan was put into a marionette harness and was being stuffed with crackers by a vindictive Iago.

Lisa and me? Well, we were chained to the wall….literally.

I guess after thinking about it,Jafar decided we would be a slight threat...

Either that or he's just plain mean.

Not only were we chained, but we were far apart from each other. Lisa was clear across the room from me. I couldn't see her face, but I knew from her body language that she was pissed.

I was chained on the steps a few feet away from Jafar. 

_Funny that he would put the least likely to try anything closest to him._

I sighed quietly to myself.

Then, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I looked up to see who was staring and found myself looking into Genie's deep black eyes. I jumped slightly and saw him wince.

"Great. So you do hate me now."

I gasped.

"Of course not!"

He looked at me confused.

"I know it wasn't your fault that Aladdin was sent off. It was that jerk's fault." I said, nodding my head towards Jafar.

"Yeah, but I gave him the power to send him away."

"Only because you had to. It's not your fault you're bound by a supernatural force to grant whatever the master wishes of you."

Genie sighed and hung his head low.

_He doesn't believe me._

"Genie," I said, reaching out as far as I could and taking his blue hand in my chained one, "I don't blame you."

He finally met my eyes and smiled lightly at me. I tried to smile back, but I just couldn't.

"God, Genie…this is a mess." I said, shaking my head as the silent tears started again.

"Hey…"

I felt his hand start to rub the small of my back as he tried to comfort me. 

"Al will be fine," he said. "He's a smart kid. He'll get out of it."

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked.

I was seriously worried about Aladdin being alright. I knew that if everything went according to the movie, he would be…and I knew in my head that it was most likely that he would be okay…

I just couldn't convince my heart of it. 

I looked up at Genie with blurry eyes.

"Genie, Aladdin and I had a fight… a BIG fight. And we never had a chance to make up before he was sent speeding away in that tower! I'm just scared to death that--"

"That he won't come back and you won't have a chance to make up?"

I looked back down and nodded. 

"Ah, sweetheart…" 

Genie moved his hand from the small of my back and just wrapped his arms around me.

I tried to control my crying. I really didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. That would just make this day even worse. But as I relaxed myself, I heard Genie whisper calming and positive words to me.

His voice was so soothing, like the sound of your favorite song.

His embrace was so warm; it just sent all the demons away until nothing was left but me and him.

His scent was intoxicating; he smelled like a mix of musk, smoke, and magic.

When I finally had myself under control, I pulled back and looked at him.

"Can you give me smile, sweetheart?"

I managed a small one.

"That's what I like to see."

It was silent for a few seconds. 

"Genie…thank you." I whispered.

Genie shifted so he was sitting beside me with his arm around me.

"Hey, I told you from the beginning. I'll always be there for you to lean on."

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

I was sure Aladdin would be back, now. And when he got back and defeated Jafar, we would talk this whole 'fight' thing out.

"Not that it's any of my business, but what was the fight about?"

_Crap._

"Oh…hehehe…nothing much. Just him being an ass and not setting you free like he said he would."

Genie pulled back a little.

"So the whole fight was about me?" 

"Well, it was kinda about you…kinda about him…kinda about me…"

I glanced at him to see if my pitiful excuse was working. 

He was looking at me with an eyebrow raised and a face that screamed 'tell me the truth'.

"…Mostly about us…"

"Us?" Genie repeated incredulously. "What about us?"

I looked at the ground and started rocking back and forth. 

"Well...It was just about our relationship…" 

I stole another glance at the blue man beside me and saw his eyebrows shoot up.

"Relationship?"

"Yeah…See, it's like this:"

I was about to go on a rampage. It's nervous habit. Some people bite nails, some chew their tongues…I ramble.

_Be afraid…be very afraid._

"I was reeeaaaly pissed off about what Aladdin did to you and I was telling him so. Well, he started getting suspicious and accused me of taking your side because of what you could do for me. You know; he said that I was vouching for you because you were all powerful and shit and that I wasn't defending him because he was poor as dirt. That pissed me off even more and I ended up yelling at him and storming out."

Something you must understand; that incredibly long monologue was said in one breath and under a minute.

But here's the thing…Genie kept up and understood what I said. 

"Soooo…He thinks you were defending me just for the power?"

"I know ridiculous right? He should know me better than that! I mean, that wasn't all he accused me of. He accused me of having a secret romantic relationship with you! Like I would ever hide something like that from him! I really don't know where he got it from. I mean, I didn't know it was that obvious that I lov-."

I snapped my mouth closed so fast I swear you could hear my teeth clack together. I looked up at Genie's face, praying that I had gone to fast for him to catch that last part.

No such luck.

A surprised smirk appeared on his lips and he leaned forward into me.

"What was that last part, sweetheart?"

"I-uh-hmm…Look! I wonder what Lisa and Iago are talking about!" 

I did a full 90 degree turn (which let me tell you is tough in chains) with my back to Genie so I was now facing Lisa.

_I CANNOT believe I let that slip. Me and my big mouth. _

I heard Genie sigh and move away from me slightly. I shivered from the loss of body heat and sighed myself. 

_I might have just screwed up everything. Jeez, where's Lisa when you need her?_

_She's across the way from you, looking just as miserable as you, dummy!_

_--------------------------------------------------_

**...Lisa's PROV.…**

I'm chained to a wall.

I am chained to a wall.

I am chained to a wall halfway across the room from Sarah who looks like she could cry more water than Niagara Falls. 

Just to make my day even better, that barmy snake bastard chained me to a wall behind his bloody little talking turkey. 

And to put the cherry on top of the sundae, I DON'T HAVE MY LOCK PICK! 

I'd like to blame Genie for not putting it in my new set of clothes, but it's really not the poor bloke's fault. I should have double checked to make sure everything was in its proper place. Plus, if I passed on blame where it needn't be passed, I'd be acting just as shitty as Aladdin had. That really pissed me off when he did that to Sarah. Poor kid doesn't need anymore stress in her life. 

But as irate as I was, no words could describe how heartbreaking it was to watch Aladdin and Abu soar away in that tower. 

I knew Carpet would save them, I mean, come on, he's Carpet, but it still hurt. It was like loosing Sam again; Aladdin's the second brother to be taken from me. 

If Sarah hadn't needed me, I would have killed Jafar for sending Aladdin away. 

Forget Disney. 

Forget make-believe. 

I'd have killed him. 

But, as it turns out, you can't always have what you want, so now I'm stuck behind the turkey, who was force feeding the Sultan dry saltines. 

I looked back over at Sarah. She was only a few feet away from Jafar on the steps. 

Did he think he was putting the weakest one closest to him? If so, then he obviously didn't know Sarah very well. She fights like a mad tiger on the loose when she gets riled enough. The tree we were throwing knives at knows just how violent she can be. The knife that hit the target sank deeper than any of mine had.

She had her head down and wasn't paying attention to the sad, big blue guy in front of her. 

Genie has always had a thing for Sarah. It was obvious to a blind man in the dark how much he was besotted with her. It had to have been love at first sight for Genie, and love at the millionth sight for Sarah (she went through three Aladdin DVDs because she wore them out from watching the movie too many times). Genie had always watched her out of the corner of his eye. He thought no one else noticed, but I have a tendency to notice small details others pass by or take for granted. I wasn't joking when I told Sarah that Genie couldn't keep his eyes off her. 

Oh! She finally noticed him. 

It's about time; he's been there for the past five minutes watching her. 

Maybe she'll finally tell Genie that she loves him…though that would be a tad clichéd since we're all prisoners and could very possibly die. I just hope she doesn't ramble; she does that when she gets nervous…

_Oh shit…she's always nervous around Genie! _

_No! Don't do it Sarah! No rambling! ...she's…..__Sarah's….she's crying. _

_Why are you crying Sarah? ...Don't cry! I'm here! I'm always here! _

I tried to fling myself out of those cursed chains, but all I did was cut my arms and wrists. I had to get to Sarah, she needed me. I've always been there for her, always…

_Wait…she doesn't need me…Genie's there for her…he's rubbing her back and making her feel better…_

She smiled at him…it was small, but I saw it. She's ok now; they're there for each other….

"Looks like you're cut up pretty bad there"

I didn't need to look at my arms to know that my blood was slowly trickling down my arms making small scarlet rivers on my white arm guards. 

I also didn't need to look up to know the turkey was sitting on his little seat stuffing his face with grapes, talking to me. 

Whoo boy, my day was getting better and better.

"Go away." I wasn't in the mood to make snarky comments, so I settled for simple and not-so-sweet. 

"You know," Iago said, "I'm now the Royal Vizier. I can help you and your sister out." 

Ah. 

I knew what he was doing. Using power to get what he wanted.

"I'm not going to become the puppet's puppet so you can take your offer and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine." I turned away from him to look back at Sarah. 

_Uh oh. _

Her mouth was moving a million miles a minute. 

She was rambling. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Iago asked.

"It means that you can take your offer to help me and my sister and shove it up your fat turkey ass, that's what it means. Would you like me to help you out?" I asked with a sweet smile, but there was a malicious glint in my eye.

"As fun as that sounds," he said sarcastically, "I meant the 'puppet's puppet' thing. What do you mean by that?"

"It means that you are Jafar's puppet. You do whatever he tells you to do without question. I'm sure that if I'd accepted your offer, the price to be paid would have been servitude. So, I decline your offer because I don't want to be the puppet's puppet." 

Jeez, would this idiot ever get it?

"I don't do whatever Jafar tells me to do. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want to Doll Face," he said, though I detected a hint of uncertainty.

"Uh-huh. Sure you can, Turkey." That nickname he gave me really had me miffed. But I was too busy worrying about Sarah to care too much about it.

_Whoa. When did Sarah turn around? _

She was looking at me, but not really looking at me, it was just in my general direction. Something was wrong. 

_What did you do Sarah? Did Genie hurt you?..._

"AAACHOOOO!" 

Iago gave a mighty sneeze and covered me in parrot snot and chewed up grape bits. 

"Whoops! Sorry, Doll Face," he said with a smirk.

I was livid, but I couldn't do anything other than make a retort, but I was afraid if I opened my mouth I might vomit, I was that disgusted. 

Iago got up and flew back over to the Sultan, cackling all the way.

_Bastard_

_--------------------------------------------------_

…**Sarah's PROV…**

I sat watching Iago sneeze grapes all over my best friend. She gave an evil glare as he flew back over to the Sultan, cackling the entire way. I caught her eye and she made a disgusted face.

I shrugged as if to say 'what can you do?'.

That's when I heard Iago start yelling at the Sultan.

"Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!"

I glared as the parrot stuffed crackers down the poor Sultan's throat.

_What a jerk!_

"Stop it! Jafar, leave him alone!" Jasmine called out desperately.

I turned and watch Jafar smugly hold up a hand for Iago to stop. Iago glared at Jafar. But, after defiantly stuffing the last handful into the Sultan's mouth, he stopped.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine." 

I looked up in time to see Jafar pull her chain so he could take a bite out of the apple she was holding. As he continued his next sentence, he spewed bits of apple on her face, which she calmly flicked off.

"A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

I watched in calm disgust as he waved a finger and her chains turned into a crown.

"What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

I smirked to my self as I watched her grab the wine glass behind her back.

"Never!" she declared as she threw he glass full in Jafar's face.

I looked over at Lisa and raised my eyebrows in question. She nodded her head in approval. 

Jasmine was officially alright in our book.

Jafar growled in anger. 

"I'll teach you some respect!"

Jafar stood and moved to hit her and Jasmine fell back in fear. I really can't blame her. I would probably fall back if I had the most evil sorcerer in the known world pissed at me.

Suddenly, Jafar stopped; and a very sinister smile developed on his face.

"No..." 

Then, Jafar turned to Genie.

"Genie, I have decided to make my final wish." 

I turned to look at Genie, and I saw him flinch as his name was called. He was sitting with his head in his hands a few feet away from me on the stairs.

Jafar continued his wish.

"I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."

Jasmine gasped, I grimaced, and I heard Lisa sinker, but she covered it with a cough.

_Aladdin had better hurry up._

I watched Genie float up to Jafar and once again transform into Buckley.

"Ah, master-- there are a few addenda's, some quid pro quo-"

Genie was cut off when Jafar grabbed his goatee and pulled him down.

"Don't talk back to me you big blue lout!" 

My jaw dropped. 

_No one talks to MY man that way!_

"You will do what I order you to do, slave!"

I was bout to give Jafar a piece of my mind when Jasmine broke in.

"Jafar…"

Genie, Jafar, Lisa, and I all looked over to see Jasmine stand, place the crown on her head, and run a hand seductively down her body.

"I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

I made a disgusted face as I heard (yes, heard) Genie's jaw drop. 

Jafar gave a satisfied smile.

"That's better." 

Jafar pulled Genie's limp jaw and it acted as a shade.

I looked over at them and noticed my brother behind them.

I bit back the relieved grin as Jafar walked away from Genie and towards Jasmine.

"Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself."

"You're tall, well dressed..."

As Jasmine started to bullshit Jafar into a euphoric stupor, I glanced over at Lisa. I saw her motioning wildly at Abu for something. Abu got off Aladdin's shoulder and started sneaking over to her. 

I caught her eye and she motioned with her head for me to tell Genie. I looked up and saw Genie staring at his finger in disbelief. 

"Genie!" I whispered harshly.

He jumped a bit and looked at me. I nodded with my head for him to look behind his shoulder. 

He did as I silently requested and I could see the happiness radiate off him as he saw Aladdin.

"Al! Little buddy!" 

My brother made the 'Sh' motion and I did the same. 

He made an oops face and then literally zipped his mouth closed.

He looked back at me and winked before taking off over to our brother.

"Was that a wink I just saw?"

I gasped and turned to see Lisa dutifully picking the lock on my chain.

I smiled.

"Don't tell me you forgot that the pick was in your shoe AGAIN?" I whispered back.

"Of course not…," she replied hesitantly. "….I forgot it completely. This is Abu's."

I rolled my eyes as the chains fell off. 

We silently crouched and snuck away from Jafar and over to Aladdin, who was sneaking towards the Lamp. 

…_There's a lot of sneaking going on._

When we reached Aladdin the first thing I did was hug him. He hugged me back. When he broke away from me, he took Lisa into a tight embrace and, to my surprise, she responded fully.

When he broke away from Lisa he leaned in and said: 

"Girls, I want you to get yourselves out of here. It's dangerous."

Lisa and I just looked at him, both with an 'are you out of your mind?' look.

Aladdin just sighed and mumbled 

"Of course, what was I thinking? Fine; if you're not going to leave, then at least hide."

I smiled.

"Can do."

"Stay safe, bro." Lisa said.

"You too." Aladdin whispered back before sneaking closer to Jasmine and Jafar.

While he did this, Lisa and I walked quietly away and hid behind a pillar. 

"So…what are we doing?" I asked my counter part.

"…Waiting for the opportune moment." she responded seriously.

I sighed and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Even in another universe, you're still quoting the infamous Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow--ewww."

I looked to where Lisa was looking in time to see Jasmine kissing Jafar.

"Ech…poor Jaz."

When they broke, Jafar looked at Jasmine quite satisfied.

"That was…You!"

He had seen our brother's reflection in Jasmine's crown. 

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?"

He zapped at Aladdin and Jasmine rushed him, but he threw her to the ground. Aladdin got right back up and ran to Jafar, trying to get the staff.

"Get the Lamp!" he yelled to Jasmine.

She tried, and actually had the thing in her hands, but then Jafar threw Aladdin off of him. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Princess--Your time is up!"

And with that, Jafar zapped Jasmine into an hourglass.

"Jasmine!" 

Aladdin called out to her as the sand started falling on her head.

"Oh, nice shot, Jaf-"

Iago had started to compliment his master, but was cut short when Abu knocked him out.

"Ha! It's about time somebody hit him, I'm just sorry it wasn't me!"

I looked at Lisa.

"What is it with you and the quotes right now?"

She shrugged.

"Guess I'm just in the mood for quoting."

After Abu knocked Iago out, he went for the Lamp.

Unfortunately, Jafar got him too.

"Don't toy with me!"

…And Abu was a toy monkey with symbols.

"What is with the puns?" Lisa asked agitatedly from our place behind the pillar.

Then it was Carpet's turn to try.

Carpet flew to the Lamp but was stopped by Jafar's blast and unraveled.

"Things are unraveling fast, now boy." Jafar called out. "Get the point!" 

A circle of swords fell from the sky and surrounded Aladdin.

But my focus was on the fuming girl next to me. Seeing the ball of thread that was once Carpet pissed Lisa off.

"Okay, that's it!"

And then she rushed out. Only, she didn't go for the Lamp; she went for Jafar!

She pulled out one of her knives and threw it at him. He shot out a beam that hit her knife, sending it flying back until it landed on the ground in front of me. Jafar then snarled at her. He sent ropes flying out of his staff and they wrapped tightly around Lisa's body, forcing her to the ground. 

"Sorry, looks like you're tied up at the moment!" 

I watched, anger boiling inside of me, as Lisa wreathed on the floor, yelling outindistinguishable curses to Jafar.

Jafar rolled his eyes.

"Learn your place, you little bitch!" 

He struck Lisa's stomach with his staff, cutting off her curses and causing her to gasp for air.

_Oh, hell no! NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!_

I grabbed the knife that was at my feet and charged him. I was blind with anger, but that seemed to be in my favor. Apparently, when I'm angry, I'm fast.

I reached him just as he turned to me and I gave a swift slice to his face. I managed to hit his upper cheek, right below his eye.

He snarled in pain as blood was sprayed over both me and him.

"I'll deal with you later!"

Then, he aimed his staff me and shot sharp wooden pegs, which were traveling with such force that they caught my belled sleeves and puffy pants and stuck me to the wall on the opposite side.

"I never pegged you for a fighter, m'dear." Jafar called after me mockingly.

"Jafar, don't touch them!" Aladdin yelled, getting out of the circle and, once again, rushing the sorcerer; this time with a sword in his hand.

"Oh? I'm just getting warmed up!" Jafar called as he blew a ring of fire around Aladdin.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aladdin said bravely.

I couldn't see him, due to the fire, but I could imagine him standing in the defensive position with the sword.

"A snake, am I?" Jafar asked teasingly as he faded through the fire.

"Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!"

"Enough with the corny puns already!" I yelled out from my place pinned on the wall.

_Doesn't this guy ever shut up?_

* * *

**(A/N): **_**Flings self on floor in order to dodge everything being thrown at her**_** Guys! Guys! Guys! The cliffy can't be THAT bad!...****Okay, maybe it is. Look, I promise the story goes up from here. And the sooner you review, the sooner you'll find out! Review please! **


	21. The Big Battle

**(A/N): Hello, dear readers! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been having some personal problems at home. To make a long story short, the doctors think my grandfather has about 6 months to live. Add that stress to the fact that I'm failing my math class and you've got one stressed out author! Well, I shall not bore you any longer. On with the reviewer response and then the story!**

**To writer-reader girl:** Yes, the chapter was rather long. And I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's the next chapter!

**To Invader Nyx: **Yes, fluff is what makes the fan fiction world go 'round. Here's your update! Enjoy!

**To MCI:** _pushes jaw back up_I'm glad you liked it. Yes, I thought that the rambling confession would fit Sarah the best. I also thought it was time for Lisa to have the spot light for a bit. And, yes, Jafar gets what's coming to him. Enjoy the update!

**To Loonalily: **Sorry about the cliffie. It was necessary. And thanks for the compliment. It is kinda difficult to keep to the plot. But, in order to keep myself from straying too much, I constantly reference my handy-dandy Aladdin DVD and my downloaded scrip. Enjoy the next chapter!

**To i.forgive.you:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Here's you're update.

**To Forestwater:**I'm glad you thought it was great! Yeah, puns are good once in a while…but they kinda get old after a while. Hehehe. Yes, I had to add in the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Here's the next chapter!

**To JenniferJ21:** Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**To smallncrazy91:** I'm not promising anything…but…_ahem _You'll have to read further to see! Enjoy!

**To Liana-Wolfe: **Wasn't really that hard to find the right cave. I just looked for the blue smoke. And congrats on Mozenrath. I'm sure he is starting to realize that you saved him from a lifetime of loneliness and he can only repay you by being grateful and loving you forever. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I cannot WAIT to see Horton Hears a Who. I saw the trailer and I just love how they did JoJo. The goth kid…cool. To answer your question…you'll just have to wait and see! And Iago turns out better, as we all know. But I had to keep him in character for the story. And it was very…fun getting to know Genie. He's in my room right now, reclining on the bed and flipping through channels on the TV while his lamp is in the vault under lock whilst the key hangs around my neck. Enjoy the next chapter! PS: Have fun in Disney World. Keep Mozenrath away from Aladdin and bring me back some ears!

**To narutosonlygirl123:** Aw! Thank you so much! The cake was delicious. Hope you like this next chapter.

**To Padme4000: **Yeah, I figured Lisa needed her moment to shine. Sarah really dosne't know her own strength, does she? She is quite naive. Sorry about the cliffie! But I'm glad you thought it was well written. Here's the next chapter!

**To RoadRunnerKirby:** Yes, Genie does need more love. Here's your next chapter! Only two more after this one to go!

**To poetintraining576:** Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing. And…You meant Genie and SARAH right?

**To MisticDust: **Sorry about the cliffie. But, here's your next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Yeah, I thought it would be very Sarah-esque to have her confess by way of rambling. Please keep reviewing!

**To Luiz4200: **Not really. It took me two days to come up with the two I made up. And Jafar gets sucked into the Lamp in…this one! Enjoy!

_DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the Plot…And I unofficially own Genie. His Lamp is under lock and key in my bedroom. Shhhh…Don't tell Disney©._

**Okay guys! Read and Review please!**

* * *

Jafar was a snake.

No, really. He was! He was a large, poisonous, evil looking snake!

_Ah, the metaphorical manifestation. _

I was still pegged to the wall as I watched Aladdin, Genie, and Lisa all look up at Jafar in horror. I don't blame them. I mean, I was pretty terrified myself.

The ring of fire that had been around Aladdin now turned into part of the snake. Jafar started striking at Aladdin, but Aladdin was too fast for him. On Jafar's third try, Aladdin stabbed him with his sword.

As Jafar let out a painful scream, Genie transformed into a line of cheerleaders with the letter 'A' on their sweaters.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake--stick that sword into that snake!" he cheered.

Jafar turned swiftly, glaring at the blue man.

"You stay out of thissss," he hissed out.

Genie restored himself to only one entity and now waved a miniature black flag that had a 'J' on it.

As he waved, he chanted half-heartedly.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it…GREAT!"

He emphasized the last word greatly.

While Jafar was watching Genie, Aladdin ran over to bust Jasmine out of the hour glass, yelling:

"Hang on, Jasmine!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough and Jafar slammed his long body in front of the hour glass. Jafar then wrapped his snake body around Aladdin, squeezing him tightly.

He laughed gruesomely.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!"

I glared at the large snake from my position on the wall.

_Most powerful being on earth?...Please, spare me._

"Squeeze him, Jafar," Iago said vindictively. "Squeeze him like a-AWK!"

He never got to finish his sentence because Genie had elbowed him so hard he went flying into the wall.

I watched as Lisa tried to punch the air in a happy motion but, seeing as she was still tied up on the floor; it didn't really work out.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!" Jafar continued his rant.

_There was the light bulb again!_

"The genie…" Aladdin said to himself, glancing over at Genie who was peeking out behind the pillar that was beside me. "The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Aladdin shouted at Jafar.

"What!?" Jafar exclaimed, enraged.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" Aladdin continued.

"Al, what are you doing?" Genie intervened. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

Aladdin was not listening.

"Face it, Jafar--you're still just second best!"

A look of realization appeared on Jafar's face as Aladdin's words sunk in.

"You're right! His power does exceed my own!...but not for long," Jafar said.

Jafar turned to face Genie and circled him with the rest of his long body.

Genie laughed nervously.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk."

Genie turned his hand into a sock puppet snake and hit himself in the head.

"One too many hits with the snake."

"Slave!" exclaimed Jafar, interrupting Genie's excuses. "I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

Genie sighed reluctantly.

"All right, your wish is my command."

Then, out of the corner of his mouth I could hear him whisper,

"Way to go, Al."

Genie turned his head, once again ashamed to watch what he was about to do.

He pointed his finger and zapped a lighting bolt at Jafar.

Jafar's snake body turned to smoke as he rose into the air, transforming into a Genie.

Aladdin, free of Jafar's vice grip, ran over to the hour glass and broke Jasmine free. She slid out with the sand. Aladdin cradled her in his arms and glared up at Jafar.

Jafar was oblivious.

"Yes…Yes!" he exclaimed as he rose higher and higher. "The power! The absolute power!"

With that last sentence, Jafar broke through the top of the ceiling, causing a great wind to blow through.

Luckily, I was pegged to the wall, so I wasn't going any where.

Lisa, on the other hand, was just tied up on the floor, so she went rolling, only to be slammed up against the wall next to me.

"Damn…that'll bruise later." I heard her groan from her position next to me.

Aladdin held his death grip on Jasmine as the wind blew.

"What have you done?!" Jasmine called out.

"Trust me!" Aladdin answered.

I caught Lisa's eye and she smirked at me and nodded toward Jafar. I looked down as the infamous black lamp appeared at the base of his new tail. But, of course, he was too busy conjuring different magical and useless things to notice.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!"

"Not so fast Jafar!" Aladdin called to him, standing. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Jafar asked, looking down at him.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!"

I grinned evilly myself as the gold shackles appeared on his wrist.

"What!?" Jafar screamed out as he realized what was happening.

"And everything that goes with it!" Aladdin finished as he held up Jafar's lamp.

"No!" Jafar screamed in agony as the Lamp started to drag him down.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Aladdin started to quote.

"Nooooooo!" Jafar continued as he was sucked quicker and quicker into his lamp, holding a struggling Iago by his tail.

"I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want—"

And then…he was gone. Jafar was in his lamp.

Sealed, gone…kaput.

_At least…for now._

"Itty bitty living space."

My amazing brother finished his sentence and the fight with a grin.

"Great..." Lisa mumbled.

I looked up at to see her free from the ropes, kunai in hand.

"I finally get those bloody ropes off and the fight is over. Just my luck!"

I laughed slightly, but then remembered the predicament I was in.

"That's great and all, Lisa, but could you do me a favor and GET ME DOWN !?"

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, not my best chapter. I know. But the next one is the one I've been waiting to write since I started this thing. And since next week is Spring Break for me, I can write that one and probably get started on either #2 or some one-shots. Review please!**


	22. The Chapter You've Been Waiting For

**(A/N): Alright lovely readers, this is it! The chapter you have been waiting to read and I have been waiting to write! I don't want to keep you waiting too awful long, so I'll give the big notes at the end of the chapter. So, on with the reviewer response, and the disclaimer! Love you!**

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005:** I'm glad you thought it was good. Here's the next chapter!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe:** Sorry, about your stomach ache. You want me to send some Pepto Bismal? My mom said we'll have a girl's day out and go see Horton this week and I can't wait!

As far as Disney is concerned, at least you're going. I haven't been since I was 6. Me and my family REEEAAALLY want to go next year, but with my grandfather in the hospital and everything…sigh. I don't know if we'll ever get there. Which would suck, seeing as how my little sister has NEVER been and it's my grandmother's wish for us to be together in Disney before she dies.

Anyways; surprisingly enough, this is NOT the last chapter. We still have one more to go after this.

Mozenrath is very complex. I would hate to have to figure him out. But, that's me. It's good that he's starting to be nicer to you, though. Genie and I are doing pretty well. My biggest problem with him is that he has a real problem with subtlety. It's getting harder and harder to hide him from my parents. Especially my dad. He has enough of a hard time dealing with me dating period. I don't know how he would handle me keeping a genie that's, oh say…millions of years older than myself in MY ROOM. sigh The trials of being underage.

As far as BB is concerned, I have blocked her. All you do is go to Filters on your home page (where Account, Stats, and all that good stuff is) and click on Filters/Block. Then, enter in her id. And…viola! She is blocked!

Unfortunately, my PM is deactivated for reasons beyond my control. Go to my homepage to find my e-mail and e-mail me the idea because I'd LOVE to hear it.

Anyway, on with the story! Hope you enjoy it!

**To ****Padme4000:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the input on the one-shot/ sequel deal. Hope you enjoy!

**To Forestwater:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yeah, I thought putting the action outside the dialogue would be better suited. Thanks for the suggestion. grabs tissue and holds it next to Forestwater's ear NOMORE BRAIN DRIBBLES! YOU NEED TO BE ALTER TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!...Enjoy it, btw.

**To ****smallncrazy91: **Glad you liked the last chapter. And, no more pouting! Your wish is answered in this upcoming chapter! Enjoy!

**To ****MCI:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as much as you have the others!

**To ****Invader Nyx:** Glad I made you laugh! Enjoy the next chapter.

**To ****rollingbell:** I'm glad you like this story. To answer your question; yes I will be doing the other 2 Aladdin movies. Enjoy the chapter!

**To ****JenniferJ21:** Here's the next chapter! After this chapter, you have one more. Hope you enjoy it!

**To ****MisticDust:** Here's the next chapter! Hope it meets your standards!

**To ****poetintraining576:** I'm glad you like my story! You'll get to see how Genie feels in this next chapter. Now, as far as the British thing goes…I am not…unfortunately. Nope, I am a USA citizen (sad I know). As reference to the British words…well, my editor, co-author, and dear friend wrote all those in. So, for an explanation, I will turn it over to her.

**_(E/N): Unfortuantely, I'm not British. The reason for the British words is that a few years ago I used to live next to this nice British lady who had two sons who would visit her for about a month every two months. They used to hang out with us around the neighborhood and I picked up a lot of the words they used and the way they talked. I don't have a British accent or use British words daily, but when I write or if I get mad and yell, for some reason, it sounds British; and when MidnightGypsie asks me to write some of Lisa's dialogue, it comes out British. Hope that answered your question. God save the Queen! IrishBeerIsGood_**

**To ****Luiz4200:** Of course Lisa and Sarah will be in Return of Jafar! And Lisa will get multiple chances to beat bad people's ass's.

_DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the Plot…And I unofficially own Genie. His Lamp is under lock and key in my bedroom. Shhhh…Don't tell Disney©._

* * *

"Al! You little genius you!" Genie exclaimed, poofing next to Aladdin and ruffling his hair.

Seeing as Jafar was now trapped in his lamp, his magic started to dissipate.

Abu was turned back to normal, Carpet was re-weaved, the ropes that had bound Lisa disappeared, the Sultan, Jasmine, and Rajah were all restored to normal, and the pegs that held me up poofed into nothingness; thus causing me to fall to the ground.

"Ouch…"

As a shadow fell over me, I looked up to see Lisa with her arm extended to me.

I took her hand and she helped me up.

"That was some ride, wasn't it?" I asked her.

"I expected nothing less," she said with a smirk.

With that, we hugged as the palace was restored to normal. We walked over to our brother and he smiled genuinely at us.

"Great going, bro!" I said, hugging him quickly.

"Yeah, nice use of brains. Didn't know you had 'em." Lisa remarked satirically as she patted him on the back.

"So…we're good?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, I guess you're forgiven." Lisa winked at him.

"Yeah," I added, "We can't be mad at you forever."

"Could've fooled me."

Just then, noises started coming out of Jafar's lamp, which was in Aladdin's hand.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!"

"Oh, shut up, you moron!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"They're giving me a head ache."

"Allow me." I jumped a bit and saw Genie smiling at me before approaching the Aladdin.

He took the lamp from Aladdin's hands and grew to a huge size, now wearing a baseball cap.

"Ten- thousand years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!"

He wound his arm up and looked ready to pitch, but instead he flicked the lamp. Regardless, he still sent it flying out into the horizon.

Jasmine came up on the other side of Aladdin and Lisa and I took a few steps back. Neither of us wanted to be in their space during such a personal moment.

Lisa hopped up onto the railing, next to where Carpet was sitting, and I just leaned against it.

Aladdin turned to her.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did." Jasmine replied, taking his hands.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?"

I heard movement behind me and I turned to see Genie, poking his head out from behind the corner with tears slightly leaking out of his eyes.

It broke my heart to see him in such a state that I almost started crying, too.

"Oh, that stupid law," Jasmine said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"This isn't fair--I love you."

"Well, this sucks."

I looked beside me to remark on Lisa's comment only to see that she was not talking to me, but rather to Carpet, who nodded his agreement.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left." We all looked up at Genie in slight confusion. "Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Aladdin asked.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude." Genie shrugged, trying to make what we all knew was a private hell not seem as bad. "This is love."

Genie pushed Jasmine and Aladdin together, then shrunk down to our size and stood next to Jasmine.

"Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years."

He then moved next to Aladdin and semi-mumbled, "Believe me, I know. I've looked."

I felt my heart tighten in my chest as he looked at me with longing over my brother's shoulder.

"I saw that." Lisa whispered to me.

"So did I." I whispered back.

"Jasmine, I do love you," Aladdin started, "but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." Jasmine answered.

Something in my heart told me she really did.

Aladdin then turned to an enlarged Genie.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

So, Aladdin repeated himself. "Genie…you're free."

Aladdin held up the Lamp and it levitated into a swirl of color and sparkles around Genie. I pushed myself away from the rail and turned my body so I could get a closer look at what was happening. After the magic enveloped Genie, there was a huge flash.

Genie's shackles disintegrated into dust and his lamp fell with a clatter at my feet. I picked it up and looked at it for am moment before offering it up to Genie.

He took it from me and looked at it in disbelief.

"I'm free….I'm free!"

Genie shrunk down to our size again and pushed his Lamp into Aladdin's hands.

"Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous….Say …"I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

Aladdin looked slightly confused, but went with it.

"I wish for the Nile."

"NO WAY!" Genie shouted in his face before laughing manically.

"Oh does that feel good!" Genie exclaimed as he bounced around the balcony like a pinball. "I'm free! I'm free at last!"

He then came to a stop in mid air and pulled out a suitcase as he packed up his stuff from thin air.

"I'm hittin the road. I'm off to see the world! I--"

Genie stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Aladdin.

Aladdin looked up at his friend sadly.

"Genie, I'm--I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Al." Genie replied, once again close to tears.

He came down to our level and hugged my brother closely.

"No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a Prince to me."

When they broke from the hug, Lisa hopped down from her perch and walked over to them. "Hey, ya big, blue, one-man comedy club; make sure you bring me back a souvenir."

Lisa patted Genie on the shoulder and he smiled at her.

"You can count on it, Ninja Rat."

She smiled at the name and shoved him a bit. She began to walk away but stopped and turned back to him.

"Oh, by the way; wasn't there something you wanted to say to Genie, Sarah?"

I froze as Genie turned to me.

_Oh God, I'm gonna kill her. NOT a good time to try and play match-maker, Lisa._

I didn't have time to ponder these thoughts for long, because now Genie's full attention was on me. And the disarming smirk he was wearing was NOT helping my brain process information.

"So, Miss Sarah…as your dear sister pointed out, we were talking, and before we were so rudely interrupted by the snake man…you were saying?..."

As he said these words he started to inch closer and closer to me.

"Well…I…what I mean to say is…"

"Yes?"

By this time he was standing right in front of me.

"…It's like this…"

His hands were winding their way around my waist and his head was starting to lower to mine.

"I-I-I…"

My endless stuttering was cut off by Genie's lips on mine.

_This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_

But as he held me closer to his body and I felt his heartbeat against mine, I knew…

_It WAS happening._

My eyelids dropped shut and my arms automatically wound their way around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. I felt his tongue ask entry into my mouth and I was in no position to argue.

His kiss was amazing; it was everything I had ever dreamed a kiss could be. It was passionate, caring, and gentle all at the same time.

When the need for air caused us to break from each other (whether we kissed for 5 seconds, 5 minutes, or 5 hours I'll never know) I refused to back up less than an inch from his mouth and I also would not open my eyes. I was afraid that if I broke physical contact with him that it would all turn out to be a dream.

This very closeness caused him to be able to feel my lips move as I whispered my next words.

"I love you."

I opened my eyes slowly only to see him do the same.

He stared into my eyes as if he was looking for the truth.

After a moment, he responded to my confession.

"I love you, as well."

This time, I really did cry.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

He pulled me back after a second and kissed me again. This was more of a confirmation than anything.

"You better hurry back." I told him, at normal voice level.

It was tearing me up inside to watch him go. But, this was his dream. I had mine fulfilled; it was his turn.

Besides, I knew he would be back. And I knew he loved me. I had waited my entire life for true love, and I could wait a few more months.

"You know I will," Genie answered my demand.

Suddenly, and idea popped into my head.

"Hold on a moment." I said as I let go of his neck.

He looked at me confused, but he did not let go of my waist as I fumbled with my ear. Once I finished fumbling, I looked up at him.

"Hold out your hand."

He did so and I slipped my small token into it.

Genie looked down at his hand and my grandmother's earring.

"Oh, Sarah…" he breathed out.

"Something to remember me by."

He took my chin in his free hand and forced me to look him in the eye.

"I could never forget you."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, if I'm gonna take this; I'm going to need someone to hold onto mine. Feel up to it?"

He let go of me and took out his own earring, handing it to me.

"I think I can manage." I answered playfully as I slipped it into my ear.

After I fastened Genie's earring in my ear, I looked up at him to see that my earring was already in his.

The dark blue of the sapphire set of his blue tone beautifully.

He reached out and touched my ear where his earring dangled, causing me to giggle.

"Beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around him again in one final hug; which he returned whole heartedly.

When we had finished the hug, we pulled slowly out of each other's arms. Genie still kept one arm around me, refusing to let go entirely.

He turned and addressed the Sultan.

"Your highness; with all do respect, these three are the most regal, loyal, and kind of anybody I have ever met. Whether or not they have the pedigree, they are TRUE royalty in my eyes."

The Sultan nodded his head determinedly.

"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned."

The Sultan first addressed Lisa and me.

"You two ladies as strong and loyal sister's and friends."

He then addressed Aladdin.

"And you, my boy, as a brother and a man."

The Sultan walked next to Jasmine and gave a thoughtful look.

"It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy," the Sultan decreed.

Jasmine smiled widely and then ran into Aladdin's arms. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Him! I choose…"

As he lowered her down Jasmine snuggled herself deeper into my brother's arms.

"I choose you, Aladdin."

Aladdin laughed lightly.

"Heh…Call me Al."

They were about to kiss, but Genie (now dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, flip flops, and a Goofy hat) interrupted them by pulling us all together.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Group hug!"

"AH! Too much love!" Lisa struggled to get free but it was no use.

We were all smushed into Genie's arms.

"Mind if I kiss the monkey?" asked Genie, deft to Lisa's cries.

He kissed Abu and then coughed up a ball of fur.

"Ech! Hair ball!"

I managed to wriggle my arms free and grabbed his face in my hands, making him look at me.

"That's what you get for kissing anyone but me."

I pecked him quickly on the lips and Lisa moaned in protest.

"Too close for comfort here, guys!"

"Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand." Genie exclaimed as he set us down. "I'm outta here!"

As he flew away, he called out last minute farewells to each of us.

"Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Yo Ninja, take care of Sarah for me! Sweetheart, stay outta trouble! Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free!"

And like that, he was gone.

We all stood looking out into the horizon for a minute, before the Sultan brought us all back to earth.

"Well, I don't know about you all; but I am particularly exhausted. What do you say we all get some rest, eh?" We all nodded and followed him into the palace.

After a moment we all went our separate ways.

The Sultan to take a nap, most likely.

Aladdin and Jasmine were probably off to have some 'private time'.

Lisa and I were walking aimlessly to our room.

"Well," Lisa started, "In a situation like this, I only have one thing to say."

"Oh please, Lisa. Not now. I'm so freaking tired."

"Oh no! You owe me! I have to say it."

I sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, get it over with."

"…I told you so."

I groaned out loud as Lisa laughed at me.

I slung my arm around her as we reached our room and walked in for a well deserved rest.

* * *

**(A/N) **_**waves arms widely as fire works explode **_**NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER NOT OVER! **_**takes deep breath**_

**Okay, the story is not over. I still have one more chapter to go. In the mean time, I have a question to ask all you lovely reviewers: **

**I have a series of song fic one shot's in my head begging to be written. They are based on all of the main relationships in this fic. And not just the romantic relationships, either. I also mean friendship/sibling relationships. Examples: Genie/Sarah, Aladdin/Jasmine, Sarah/Lisa…ect. **

**Now, I could write them (and probably finish them all before the week is out) first and then concentrate on Return of Jafar. Or, I could start on number two right away. **

**Fair warning; if I start on number two right away, I'm gonna write it in the order of chapter-oneshot-chapter-oneshot ect. If I write the one shot's, I'll write them all and finish them before I start on number two.**

**I would personally rather write the one shot's first. That way, I'm not splitting my concentration between two separate fanfics at once. But, that's just my opinion. **

**It's really up to ya'll. Which would you rather me do?**

**One shot's first, and then number two? Or start right on number two right away and work on both of them at once?**

**Review me and tell me your answer! **

**Love you all!**


	23. The EndFor Now

**(A/N): Alright, Lords and Ladies, Groundlings and Beggars, here it is the trumpets sound FINAL CHAPTER! YAY!!**

**In all seriousness, it has been a joy and an honor writing this story. I never imagined when I started that it would end up being this popular. I want to thank all you readers and hope that you tune in for the rest of the series.**

**By the way, the votes are in and I will do the one-shots first. I hope you enjoy them as much as you have enjoyed this.**

**_(E/N): I just wanted to add my own quick thank you's before the chapter started. Thanks to all everyone who read and reviewed this story. I also would like to thank a certain reviewer who has showed up a few times. That's right, I'd like to thank BitchBastard for providing me with one of the funniest things I've read in a long time. If you'd like to laugh your ass off, go read her/his reviews. Hope everyone comes back to read the second installment of this story, plus the assortment of one-shots that we'll have. So, here's to you, faithful readers, I toast you with my many irish beers! IrishBeerIsGood_ **

**To ****Padme4000****:** Yes, they did finally kiss. The One shots will be first and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**To ****writer-reader girl****:** You almost cried?! Wow..What a compliment! I hope you like this last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**To ****JenniferJ21****:** No love. This is then end of Part One of the tale. The rest is yet to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005****: **Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**To rollingbell:** I'm glad you enjoyed this story and I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest of the story. There's no telling how much time it will take to finish the rest of this story. Hopefully, not long.

**To ****smallncrazy91****:** Glad you liked it! I have decided to do oneshots first. Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

**To ****Forestwater****:** Here's you last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I have decided to do oneshots first. Enjoy!

**To ****MCI****:** Lets just say that chanter 22 was the chapter we've ALL been waiting for. Who knows what Lisa was doing during it. But, your theory seems most likely. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like the end of it just as much. Stick around for the oneshots and number 2!

**To ****Bloody Jack Sparrow****:** I have decided to do one shots first. Enjoy the last chapter!

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****:** I did get your e-mail and the story sounds amazing. I can't wait to read it. I have decided to do oneshots first. Enjoy the last chapter and keep a weather eye out for the oneshots! Love you!

**To ****MisticDust****:** Glad you liked the last chapter. I worked really hard on making it PERFECT. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the end chapter and I hope you tune in for the rest of the series. Love ya!

_DISCLAIMER: I own only Lisa and Sarah and the Plot…And I unofficially own Genie. His Lamp is under lock and key in my bedroom. Shhhh…Don't tell Disney©._

**ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Hey, I'm taking Jasmine on a carpet ride. You guys okay?"

Lisa and I looked up at Aladdin; who was at the door way to our room in the palace.

It had been about three weeks since Jafar had been put under Lamp-arrest and Genie had left.

The Sultan had moved Aladdin, Lisa, and I into the palace. I could tell Lisa and Aladdin were a little restless. I was even getting a bit bored. We were all used to getting up at sunrise to try and steal our food and then run from the guards all day. It was hard getting used to having NOTHING that we HAD to do. But we were dealing with it in our own distinct ways.

Aladdin was spending more and more time with Jasmine and falling even deeper in love with her. He was also using his new-found freedom from the law to chase down the real bad guys. You know, the guys who steel from those who can't afford it.

Lisa had, some how (and I don't want to know how), gotten a hold of some art supplies and was starting to draw again; along with learning the Arabian style that we saw all around. The Sultan admired her work so much; he actually PAID her to do it. The money usually ended up buying her own art supplies and more weapons (not that she needed them). She was also spending a lot of time with Carpet. She had perfect the 'Carpet Surfing' technique. Sometimes, she would take off for hours with him and just fly around the desert. She would come back wind beaten and covered in sand, but thoroughly happy.

And what was I doing to occupy myself?...not much, actually. I spent a good amount of time with Jasmine; when she wasn't with my brother, that is. She was a good person to talk about romance and girlie stuff with. Lisa will always be my best friend and sister; but sometimes I needed to talk to someone who could deal with my girl side for more than five minutes. I had also taken to making my own clothes.

Yes, you heard me right. See, one day I was wondering around the palace and I stumbled upon the royal seamstresses. I already knew how to sew. It was one of the few useful things I learned at the orphanage. It had been a hobby of mine that I had forgotten about when I went to college with Lisa. But, as I watched the ladies work on the outfits, it sparked up my interest. We got to talking and they showed me how to make the different styles of Arabian clothing. I took what they taught me and added my own flair to it, and the next thing I know…I was making clothes for myself and Lisa. Even Jasmine asked me to make some clothes for her.

But back to the present.

Lisa and I had been sitting and shooting the breeze in our room when our dear brother knocked on the door.

"Of course we're okay." I answered from my place on the floor with black fabric spread out in front of me. I was making Lisa an outfit that was more befitting of a Ninja Rat.

"Don't wear Carpet out too mach, Al. We have a date tomorrow." Lisa said from her place at her easel.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Aladdin waved to us before shutting the door.

"I'm glad things are good between those two." I said as I cut a piece of fabric.

Lisa grunted her approval.

"So…Do you think we'll ever go back? You know…To our old lives?" I asked.

It had been bothering me for some time.

Lisa stopped painting looked over at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "I guess I would just hate to get comfortable here only to be sent back to that hell hole of a world."

Lisa walked over and plopped beside of me, wrapping her arm around me.

"Look Sarah, I think that if we were meant to leave, it would've happened by now. I think that we were brought here because we belong here. Not because we wished for it and not because it would make our lives better; even though both those statements are true. No; we're here because we're meant to be. So why question it?"

I looked into her wise blue eyes.

She was right.

"I guess I'm just cautious. I've had so many good things taken out of my life. I don't want it to happen again."

"Have a little faith, sis. It won't."

She gave me a squeeze of encouragement and stood back up.

"Now I have a question for you."

"Yes…?"

"…How much longer do you think you'll have to wait until you screw Genie?"

My jaw dropped and my face grew red.

"Why you little!"

I picked up the pillow that was propping me up and threw it at her. She dodged it and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Forget it, sis. You shall never be able to hit the Ninja Rat!"

"Watch me!" I shouted back as I stood and chased her out of the room.

I chased her for a bit until we ended up out on a balcony.

"Okay…" I puffed out as I came to a halt. "You win...I can't catch the Ninja Rat." I walked over to the railing and leaned on it as I tried to catch my breath.

"Looks like palace life won't be good to you, hun. You're getting out of shape," Lisa commented as she came to stand beside me.

"Excuse me," I defended, "I NEVER did the running. I was always the distraction."

"…True," she laughed lightly as she shoved me.

When my breathing had returned to normal I looked up at the full moon and noticed something.

"Aw, look! It's Al and Jas!"

Lisa followed my pointed finger.

"Well, would you look at that. Our brothers making at with his girlfriend. What a shocker." Lisa said dryly.

I glared and then realized something.

"Hey, listen! Can you hear the music? It's the end of the first movie!"

"_**A whole new world**_

_**A whole new life**_

_**For you and me!"**_

As I watched Aladdin and Jasmine fly into the moonlight, I couldn't help but understand the truth behind the lyrics.

It was a whole new world and life for all of us.

Lisa and I were truly happy for once in our lives.

I knew that in a few months, Jafar would be back and would attack again. But I would worry about that later.

Right now, I think I'll enjoy the peace.

"Come on, Sarah." Lisa beckoned me. "Let's get back to the room before my paint dries."

As Lisa and I made our way back to our room, in our new home, I swear I could here my new love laughing in the background somewhere.

* * *

**(A/N): Alright, that was the end of part one. Hope you liked it. Please remember to review!**

**Love you all!**

**Midnight Gypsie**


End file.
